


Введение в антагонистическую антропологию

by sotofa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, после 3а
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotofa/pseuds/sotofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз купил Дереку набор деревянных ложек. Дерек нанес ответный удар картошкой-фри. Война началась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Введение в антагонистическую антропологию

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Introduction to Zero-Sum Anthropology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817704) by [apocryphal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphal/pseuds/apocryphal). 



> Бета - fandom Teen Wolf MTV 2014  
> Артер - [Katsur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2749817)
> 
> Чтобы увидеть перевод фразы, наведите на нее курсор.  
> В конце вы найдете перевод всех фраз и другие примечания. :)

Чтобы вы знали, Стайлз вовсе не извращенец.

Но, во-первых, когда Айзек Лейхи переехал к Макколам, Скотт и Айзек внезапно стали не разлей вода, и даже то, что Айзек с Эллисон друг к другу неровно дышали, этому не помешало. Скотт теперь только об Айзеке и говорил. Вдвойне обидно было то, что и Скотт, и отец, словно сговорившись, твердили Стайлзу, что ему пора научиться делиться, поскольку это личностный рост и все такое, но пока что Стайлз в этом не особо преуспевал. Айзека он считал тем еще придурком и прекращал слушать Скотта каждый раз, когда тот начинал о нем говорить.

Во-вторых, они ехали на невероятно громком мопеде Скотта, плюс шумел ветер, плюс на Стайлзе был шлем.

И, кстати, в-третьих, шлем. Пока страховщики вешали Стайлзу лапшу на уши насчет бедняжки джипа, Скотт каждое утро подвозил Стайлза в школу («Вот ведь странная смена ролей», думал Стайлз), так что пришлось раздобыть шлем, и этот шлем был не в лучшем состоянии. Ремень, который должен был застегиваться под подбородком, был сломан, и каждый раз, как Стайлз садился на мопед, ему приходилось одной рукой удерживать шлем на голове, а другой что есть силы цепляться за Скотта, чтобы не слететь.

Отцу знать об этом было категорически противопоказано.

В общем, он вовсе не извращенец, он просто не слушал Скотта по вполне понятным причинам:  
1\. Скотт опять болтал про Айзека;  
2\. Мопед шумел;  
3\. Стайлз был занят более важным делом, пытаясь одновременно удержать шлем на голове и не свалиться с мопеда.

Так что, когда Стайлзу показалось, что Скотт сказал нечто про большой размер Дерека, эти слова не сразу пробились в сознание Стайлза.

\- ЧТО? – перекрикивая ветер, завопил Стайлз.

\- ДЕРЕК! – в ответ прокричал Скотт.

\- У ДЕРЕКА БОЛЬШОЙ ЧЛЕН? – проорал Стайлз.

Скотт остановился на красный свет и, обернувшись, уставился на Стайлза:

\- Чего?

\- Что ты смотришь, ты сам сказал! – запротестовал Стайлз.

\- Я сказал, Дерек в Бикон-Хиллз, - в ужасе ответил Скотт.

Вот оно что.

\- О. Ясно, - сказал Стайлз. – Хм. Я думал, его дольше не будет. Всего-то недели две прошло, да?

\- Три, - ответил Скотт, и Стайлз пожал плечами. – Он даже снял нормальное жилье, с рентой и всем таким.

\- Даже представить не могу,- ответил Стайлз, пытаясь себе это вообразить. – Нет, вообще никак. Расскажи подробнее! У него есть там декоративные подушки? Занавесочки? Коврик у порога? О, блин, скажи, что у него есть коврик, на котором написано «Вытирайте лапы»!

\- Нет, - медленно ответил Скотт.

\- Надо ему такой купить, - решил Стайлз. – Ты только представь его лицо! Какой у него адрес?

\- Стайлз… - Скотта это почему-то не рассмешило.

\- Что?

\- Тебе не кажется, что ему и так досталось? – с сомнением спросил Скотт. – Это как-то… ну, знаешь, одно дело, если б это был подарок для меня. А Дереку лучше не стоит.

\- Да, но ты представь его лицо! –настаивал Стайлз.

Скотт, хмурясь, закусил губу, но тут загорелся зеленый, и разговор был забыт.

После школы Стайлз сел на велосипед и поехал в магазин, твердо намереваясь купить Дереку такой коврик. Но уже стоя перед витриной и разглядывая очаровательный коврик с узором из следов от лапок по периметру, Стайлз вдруг вспомнил слова Скотта. 

Минуту подумав, Стайлз решил, что только полный урод выбрал бы такой подарок, и ему внезапно стало не по себе. Но вообще-то, рассудил Стайлз, раз уж его сюда занесло, было бы совсем неплохо купить Дереку подарок на новоселье. Настоящий подарок. Потому что жизнь Дерека не баловала, и мысль о том, чтобы сделать для него что-то хорошее, казалась на редкость правильной и приятной.

Стайлз тщательно все обдумал и в итоге купил набор больших деревянных ложек и, чтобы впечатлить стаю, огромный зеленый бант в придачу. Оставив все это под дверью Дерека, Стайлз постучал и в ужасе сбежал, не дожидаясь, пока тот появится на пороге.

Стайлз не стал заворачивать ложки в упаковочную бумагу – в магазине была только красная, и Стайлз решил, что это было бы немножко бесчувственно. К тому же, Дерек вполне мог бы принять завернутый подарок за бомбу и избавиться от него, а то и передарить кому-то из соседей. С Дерека бы сталось.

Спустя час Дерек влез в спальню Стайлза через окно и, грозно приближаясь, сердито прорычал:

\- Это еще что такое?

\- Эм. Ложки, - подняв взгляд от домашки, ответил Стайлз.

\- Я. Заметил, - сквозь зубы процедил Дерек, останавливаясь у письменного стола. С яростным взглядом сжимая в кулаке злосчастные ложки, Хейл выглядел как разъяренный Гордон Рамзи.

\- Ну и? – непонимающе уставился на него Стайлз.

\- Решил пошутить? – требовательно спросил Дерек. – Шутка или нет, но это совершенно неуместно, Стайлз. Так нельзя.

\- Ну, с таким отношением неудивительно, что никто тебе ничего хорошего не делает, - огрызнулся Стайлз, задетый полным отсутствием благодарности.

\- Хорошего? Ты считаешь, ты сделал что-то хорошее?

\- Это что, культурное различие какое-то? – в недоумении уставился на него Стайлз. – Оборотни не признают подарков? Я должен был тебе ногу сломать или аконитом отравить в качестве подарка на новоселье?

\- Стайлз, ты мне подарил секс-игрушки, - заявил Дерек.

У Стайлза отвалилась челюсть:

\- Я… Чего?!

Дерек сердито помахал запиской, которую Стайлз прицепил к ложкам, и зачитал:

\- «Дорогой Дерек, я купил хорошие, которые не сломаются. Та, что с дырками, просто супер. Если тебе понадобится партнер, звони. Стайлз. Поцелуйчики и обнимашечки».

\- Я имел в виду, партнер для готовки! – замахал руками Стайлз. – Только для готовки!

\- Но ты подписался с «поцелуйчиками и обнимашечками»!

\- Это была ирония! – простонал Стайлз.

Дерек смерил его скептическим взглядом.

\- Заткнись, - сказал Стайлз. – Я просто хотел сделать для тебя что-то хорошее. Не все хотят затащить тебя в койку, знаешь ли.

\- Ты сделал мне подарок, - недоверчиво сказал Дерек. – Ты. Сделал мне подарок. Да ты меня ненавидишь до глубины души и запросто дал бы мне истечь кровью в канаве.

\- Господи, ну не серьезно же! – закатил глаза Стайлз. – Ты что, никогда не был подростком?

\- Это хорошие ложки, - с укором сказал Дерек, хмуро глядя на них.

_Ой, бога ради._

\- Да. Да, хорошие. И вообще-то, если посмотришь на этикетку, увидишь, что такими пользуется КИА. Не тот, что «Моторс», а…

\- Кулинарный институт Америки, - нетерпеливо перебил Дерек. – Я в курсе.

\- О, - удивился Стайлз.

\- Вопреки расхожему мнению, я не идиот.

Стайлз только вздохнул, оставив при себе все, что он мог бы на это сказать.

\- Отнеси их обратно, - хмуро сказал Дерек, тыча в него ложками.

\- Чего? Ну уж нет! – Стайлз откатился назад на своем кресле. – Мы же только что решили, что это отличные ложки! Будешь с ними соусы варить и всякое такое.

\- Отнеси обратно, - настаивал Дерек.

Стайлз стиснул зубы:

\- Я выбросил чек.

\- Тогда возьми их себе.

\- У меня уже есть набор.

\- Стайлз, мне не нужна твоя… - Дерек поморщился, - твоя жалость. Забирай.

\- Я знаю, что тебе не нужна ничья жалость, - сердито ответил Стайлз. – Я тебя и не жалел, я купил тебе в подарок ложки. Полезные, хорошие ложки!

\- Почему?

\- Потому что, - Стайлз скорчил рожу. – Ну, не знаю. Я был в магазине, там продавались ложки, я и решил купить их тебе. В качестве «спасибо», ну, или как-то так.

Левый глаз Дерека дернулся.

\- Надо было и правда бомбу подарить, - проворчал Стайлз.

\- Чего, - сказал Дерек.

\- Иди уже, - махнул рукой Стайлз. – И ложки забери. Мне надо закончить эссе по книге, которую я не читал.

Вместо того чтобы уйти, Дерек несколько минут неловко топтался в комнате, пока Стайлз искал нужную ему четвертую главу на [Spark Notes](http://www.sparknotes.com/), изо всех сил пытаясь выглядеть непринужденно.

\- «Их глаза видели Бога»? – наконец спросил Дерек.

\- Она самая, - вздохнул Стайлз и постучал по позабытой книге на своем столе.

\- Мне она понравилась, - сказал Дерек. – Прочти ее.

\- Ты ее читал? О, супер! Не поможешь написать про то, как Дженни колеблется между черным и белым и как это влияет на представленную в романе тему расизма? – с надеждой спросил Стайлз.

\- Это же будет нечестно, - нахмурился Дерек.

\- А ты против нечестной игры, - скептически сказал Стайлз и повернулся, чтобы с недоверием взглянуть на Дерека. – Ты.

\- Образование очень важно, - еще больше нахмурился тот.

\- У меня от тебя мозг болит. Уходи.

\- Извини, - пробормотал Дерек. – За то, что накричал.

\- Да ничего, - ответил Стайлз. – В смысле, это ж ты. Я привык.

Дерек смерил его сердитым взглядом, но Стайлзу было уже некогда тратить на него время – он снова принялся за эссе, решив во что бы то ни стало лечь спать до двух. Стайлз был твердо намерен проспать целых четыре охренительных часа.

Четыре часа проспать не получилось. «Адерол» выветрился примерно к часу ночи, и около двух Стайлз обнаружил, что уже час сидит на [TVTropes](TVTropes.org). Еще двадцать минут ушло на то, чтобы заставить себя снова взяться за эссе. Посмотрев пару кошмаров, любезно предоставленных путешествием к Неметону, Стайлз с неимоверным трудом вытащил себя из постели на обязательную тренировку по лакроссу в 6.15.

Отпросившись в туалет на уроке истории, Стайлз в спешке закончил эссе в библиотеке (Лидия смерила его самым осуждающим взглядом за всю историю мира), сдал его на следующем уроке и, когда началась экономика, ухитрялся не заснуть только благодаря тому, что верный Скотт то и дело тыкал в него карандашом. К счастью, Финсток потратил большую часть урока на разглагольствования о том, как плохо списывать: в понедельник он нашел банку от газировки, на этикетке которой были написаны ответы на все вопросы теста. Поэтому – _о, радость, о, счастье_ – он был твердо намерен заставить всех пересдавать этот тест в пятницу.

Стайлз умудрился задремать настолько, что ему приснился странный сон о том, как Дерек, в очках и одетый в голубую, застегнутую на все пуговицы рубашку, сидел за последней партой и подобострастно кивал, соглашаясь со всем, что нес Финсток.

Вообще-то, очки на Дереке выглядели очень сексуально. А потом он посмотрел на Стайлза поверх толстой черной оправы, высунув язык, чтобы облизать…

Тут Стайлз вздрогнул и проснулся, потому что Скотт ткнул его карандашом.

Когда наконец наступила большая перемена, Стайлз открыл свой шкафчик, чтобы засунуть туда ненужные учебники и достать нужные. В шкафчике Стайлз обнаружил теплый, промасленный пакет закрученной картошки-фри, шоколадный молочный коктейль и две банки с энергетиком, которых должно было хватить на десять часов.

\- Супер, - выдохнул Стайлз.

Стайлз шлепнул на стол поднос со своим обедом, и Лидия красноречиво подняла бровь.

\- Что? – избрав защиту нападением, спросил Стайлз. – Я знаю, что это вредно. Я сам выбираю, как мне жить.

\- И твоя девушка совершенно не возражает? – хитро спросила она.

\- Моя… чего?

Лидия показала на пакет, и Стайлзу сразу стало ясно, что она имела в виду. Черным маркером на нем было написано: «Поцелуйчики и обнимашечки».

 

**Кому: Дерек**

«Ты меня несказанно осчастливил едой и кофеином, так что я даже не буду спрашивать, как именно ты узнал, что я зверски не выспался. И, что самое странное, как ты выяснил, где мой шкафчик и какой у него код»

**От: Дерек**

«Теперь мы в расчете».

**Кому: Дерек**

«В смысле? Ты мне ничего не должен».

**От: Дерек**

«Ложки».

**Кому: Дерек**

«БОЖЕ МОЙ. ЧУВАК. Ты вообще не понимаешь такое явление, как подарки?»

**Кому: Дерек**

«Серьезно, это совершенно сводит на нет мой подарок, раз ты даришь мне что-то в ответ. Что мне теперь делать?»

**От: Дерек**

«Ничего».

**Кому: Дерек**

«Ну уж нет. Недопустимо. Будь готов – теперь мой ход».

На то, чтобы сделать ответный ход, Стайлзу потребовалось несколько дней. Все его время занимали тренировки по лакроссу, сон, неизменные кошмары и домашнее задание, из-за пересдачи теста временно превысившее свой и без того сумасшедший объем. К тому же, придумать подарок Дереку оказалось не так просто – не дарить же ему снова кухонную утварь.

В субботу Стайлз прикрепил велосипед к стойке у дома, где жил Дерек. На этой раз подарок в руках у Стайлза был завернут в красную бумагу: уж если Дерек решил быть таким упрямым подарков-на-нет-сводителем, значит, и красную упаковочную бумагу как-нибудь переживет.

Стайлз постучал и остался ждать. Дерек отрыл дверь и тут же нахмурился.

\- Это тебе! – объявил Стайлз, сунув ему подарок. – Честное слово, это не бомба.

\- С чего бы мне думать, что это бомба? – осведомился Дерек. Подарок он, тем не менее, держал очень осторожно.

\- А что, кому-нибудь вполне могло прийти в голову подарить тебе бомбу, - ответил Стайлз. – Даже не спорь. Ты как раз движешься в нужном направлении.

Дерек сердито взглянул на него, и на секунду сердце Стайлза замерло, потому что он явственно услышал, как когти вспороли… упаковочную бумагу. Ну, конечно.

\- А просто пальцами это, конечно, сделать было нельзя, - осуждающе заметил Стайлз.

Дерек ухмыльнулся, огромными когтями раздирая бумагу на неровные полоски.

\- Ты специально устраиваешь бардак, - упрекнул его Стайлз.

Когда последний кусок бумаги упал на пол, Дерек перевернул книгу, чтобы взглянуть на обложку: «Руководство по выживанию среди зомби».

\- Это из-за Питера, - объяснил Стайлз.

\- Ужасный подарок.

\- Что? Нет! Он такой же полезный, как ложки, а то и полезнее. И познавательный, ты же ценишь образование, это мне даже снилось. А, да! Постоянная бдительность! Ты же большой фанат постоянной бдительности, я точно знаю. Так что…. – Стайлз показал на книгу. – Теперь ты будешь знать, чего опасаться.

\- Я тебе снился, - без выражения произнес Дерек.

Стайлз покраснел.

\- Эм. Ага. Не смотри на меня так, это совершенно нормально. Могу поспорить, я тебе тоже снился. Людям постоянно снятся знакомые. Я знаком с тобой. Ты знаком со мной. Это нормально. Совсем не странно. Не смотри на меня так!

\- Это странно, - возразил Дерек.

\- Вовсе нет.

\- Нет, странно, - Дерек самодовольно улыбнулся.

\- Ты придурок, - сказал Стайлз, и Дерек выразительно взглянул на «Руководство по выживанию среди зомби». – Ну да, но дело в том, что мы входим в разные классы придурков. Я забавный. А ты просто придурок, - объяснил Стайлз. – Совершенно разные классы.

\- Дай угадаю, - вздохнув, Дерек посмотрел на книгу. – Чек ты выбросил?

\- Угу, - подтвердил Стайлз. - И такая книга у меня уже есть.

\- Ну, разумеется, - пробормотал Дерек.

\- Еще бы! – гордо заявил Стайлз.

\- Я не имел это в виду как… - Дерек снова вздохнул. – Ладно, забудь. Ты уходить собираешься вообще?

\- Теперь, когда я свел на нет твое подарков-на-нет-сведение, собираюсь, - кивнул Стайлз. – Увидимся. Или нет. Не знаю.

Дерек поднял брови.

\- Пока, - сказал Стайлз и помахал.

Дерек захлопнул дверь.

\- Твикс, лакрицу, ириски, «Маунтин дью», Пепси. Твикс, лакрицу, ириски, «Маунтин дью», Пепси. Твикс, лакрицу, ириски, «Маунтин»... Дерек!

Дерек, который стоял в очереди в кассу, страдальчески поднял взгляд.

\- Привет! – помахал ему Стайлз.

\- Привет, Стайлз, - вздохнул Дерек.

\- Вот уж не ожидал тебя тут встретить, - радостно заявил Стайлз. – В магазине на заправке. Не видел твою машину. Тойота не так бросается в глаза, как Камаро. Кстати, я все хотел спросить, а что с ней случилось? 

\- Продал.

\- Почему?

\- Благотворительность, - невозмутимо ответил Дерек.

\- Ну и ладно, - закатил глаза Стайлз. – Подумаешь, секрет.

\- Ты же вроде собирался что-то купить? – угрюмо спросил Дерек. – Или ты сюда пришел, исключительно чтобы меня подоставать?

\- И то, и другое, - нахально провозгласил Стайлз, широко улыбаясь, и тут же понял, что уже успел позабыть свой список покупок. Вот блин. Отправив Скотту смс, он поплелся к полке с напитками, потому что про «Маунтин дью» он помнил. Они со Скоттом всегда ее покупали.

И лакрицу. Еще Стайлз помнил про лакрицу.

Скотт ответил, когда Стайлз размышлял над покупкой Кит-Ката: «Мнтн д, пепси, твикс, лакрица, ириски. Айзек написал, хочет 3 мушкетера. И побыстрее, я заправился, тут холодно!!!»

«Ты ж оборотень, чувак, переживешь».

Стайлз умудрился донести все до кассы в целости и сохранности, но уже в очереди бутылка Пепси предательски выскользнула из его рук на пол. Угрожающе шипя, под пробкой тут же скопилась светло-коричневая пена, и Стайлз выругался про себя.

«Кто вообще любит пепси? - раздраженно подумал он. - Всякие уроды, которые не расстаются с шарфиком, крадут чужих лучших друзей и ни черта не смыслят в газировке, вот кто».

\- Личностный рост, - пробормотал он затем, поднимая бутылку. - Делиться хорошо. Полезно.

Он взял корзинку и, слегка мучаясь угрызениями совести, поменял бутылку на другую. Утешаясь тем, что по отношению к Айзеку это было делом хорошим, да и, к тому же, газировка наверняка должна была снова стать нормальной через какое-то время, Стайлз решил, что карма вряд ли запишет ему это в долги, учитывая, каким хреновым у него был прошлый год. 

Расплатившись и засунув добычу в рюкзак, Стайлз направился к парковке, где обнаружил мило беседующих Скотта и Дерека.

Заметив его, они замолчали, и он помахал им рукой.

\- Привет, - сказал Скотт. – Я как раз говорил Дереку, что мы думали насчет встреч стаи и что он должен прийти.

\- А мы думали? – осведомился Стайлз.

\- Ну, да. Разве я не говорил? Дитон сказал, это хорошая идея.

\- Ну, раз Дитон сказал, - Стайлз закатил глаза. – И пофиг, что я предложил ровно то же самое полгода назад.

\- Да, но полгода назад мы были… - Скотт явно вспомнил, кто с ними, - …моложе.

Судя по выражению лица Дерека, он прекрасно понимал, что именно собирался сказать Скотт на самом деле. Стайлз и хотел бы извиниться, но почему-то слова «Прости, что напомнили, что ты был альфой со стаей и все такое» казались нечестными по отношению к Скотту, да и Дереку они вряд ли были нужны. 

На лице Скотта отразились те же мысли.

\- Я подумаю, - Дерек сдержанно кивнул Скотту и, повернувшись, зашагал к своей машине.

Скотт поморщился, Стайлз в ответ скорчил рожу, и ни один из них не шевельнулся, пока Дерек не сел в машину и не отъехал от заправки.

\- Хреново получилось, - виновато заметил Скотт, глядя вслед его машине.

\- Да все с ним будет нормально, - с притворным равнодушием к судьбе Дерека утешил его Стайлз. – Подумаешь, он больше не альфа. Большой мальчик, переживет.

Скотт укоризненно на него посмотрел.

\- Ладно, поехали уже, - сказал Стайлз. – Мне надо быть дома через три часа, у нас намечается вечер семейного веселья.

\- Монополия? – содрогнулся Скотт.

\- Монополия, - довольно ответил Стайлз.

Айзек развалился на диване так, словно был в разгаре фотосессии для GQ и фотограф вот-вот должен был вернуться и продолжить съемку. На шее Лейхи красовался шарф, и то, что нормальные люди обычно носят шарфы исключительно на улице, Айзека почему-то не смущало.

Стайлз в очередной раз напомнил себе о личностном росте.

\- Извини, что так долго, - сказал Скотт. – Встретили Дерека на заправке.

\- Вы его случайно по яйцам не пнули? – подняв бровь, осведомился Айзек. 

\- Нет, - медленно ответил Скотт.

Айзек вздохнул и не спеша поднялся из своей модельной позы, освобождая место остальным.

\- Еда тут, - плюхнув свой рюкзак на диван, объявил Стайлз. – Я пойду положу себе вчерашнего чили. Кто-нибудь еще хочет?

\- А чили кончилось, - сказал Скотт, и его лицо второй раз за день приняло виноватое выражение. – Мы все доели за завтраком. Извини, чувак.

\- Слушай, Стайлз, - лукаво сказал Айзек, - у тебя что, большие планы на вечер?

\- Нет, просто семейный… - Стайлз осекся, увидев в руках Айзека ленту презервативов XXL.

\- Чувак! – радостно воскликнул Скотт.

\- И под «большими планами» я имею в виду… - Айзек потряс презервативами.

\- Это не мои! – запротестовал Стайлз. – Они… О, черт, это, наверное, Дерека.

В комнате повисло пораженное молчание.

\- Да не в том смысле, боже мой! – закричал Стайлз.

\- Чувак, - только и сказал Скотт.

 

**Кому: Дерек**

«Ты ужасный человек».

В монополию в доме Стилински играли редко, но с большим мастерством.

\- То есть за авеню Индиана, - указывая на карточку, сказал Стайлз, - ты даешь мне восемьдесят долларов сейчас, а следующие шесть ходов я не плачу за парковку на твоей красной или оранжевой собственности и плачу только половину за парковку на зеленой, если только на ней не стоит больше двух домой, и тогда я плачу 75 процентов. И наша предыдущая сделка насчет железных дорог остается в силе.

\- Если только ты не попадаешь в тюрьму, - уточнил отец.

\- Если только я не попадаю в тюрьму, - согласился Стайлз.

Шериф изучил игровое поле и кивнул:

\- Вроде все честно.

Один из таймеров прозвенел, и они обменялись карточками.

\- Вот бесплатная парковка, - устанавливая таймер еще на 5 минут, сказал Шериф. – Теперь это восемьдесят к двадцати, если мне она попадется.

\- Попадется, - уверил его Стайлз, потому что он не зря уступил свою карточку с освобождением из тюрьмы.

\- Твоя очередь, - беззаботно сказал отец.

Стайлз подул на игральный кубик для удачи и бросил, молясь, чтобы выпала пятерка, семерка или что-то больше девятки.

В понедельник Скотту пришлось выехать на час раньше – Финсток назначил ему встречу в пять утра. Стайлзу было совершенно непонятно, о чем можно целый час разговаривать в такую рань. Скотт предложил заехать за ним без четверти пять, но Стайлз предпочел добираться до школы на своем велосипеде, поскольку это позволяло урвать еще целых десять минут столь ценного сна.

Тяжело дыша и сокрушаясь о том, что собственная паранойя мешала ему надевать наушники во время езды, Стайлз доехал до авеню Сакраменто и там увидел нечто, что заставило его внезапно остановиться. 

Краем глаза, в утреннем сумраке Стайлз разглядел то, чего раньше бы и не заметил: кровь.

Из подворотни определенно бежал тонкий ручеек крови. Он был почти высохший и только местами влажно поблескивал, и Стайлз вдруг подумал, что ему следовало бы знать, за какое время высыхает кровь.

Не слезая с велосипеда на случай внезапного отступления, Стайлз неловко пробрался к подворотне.

Там, у мусорных баков, он увидел тело, из которого торчала сорванная с одного из ящиков крышка. Зрелище было настолько омерзительным, что Стайлзу понадобилась минута, чтобы осознать – тело принадлежало Дереку.

\- О, черт, - уронив велосипед, Стайлз бросился в подворотню. – Черт, черт, черт!

Он вырвал крышку из бока Дерека, не удержавшись от вздоха отвращения, и из раны немедленно хлынула кровь, тут же напомнив Стайлзу, почему именно этого делать было нельзя.

\- Блядь, - прошипел он, лихорадочно размышляя, стоило ли засунуть ее назад.

Но Дерек дышал. И Дерек был оборотнем.

Стайлз бросил крышку на ближайший мусорный бак и снова рухнул в озеро крови рядом с Дереком. Несколько секунд он бестолково водил руками над зияющими ранами, затем положил ладони на его плечо и бедро. Прямо на его глазах срастались мышцы, закрывая внутренности.

\- Блядь, - судорожно сглотнул Стайлз, цепляясь за шлевку на брюках Дерека. Тот слабо закашлял, и Стайлз едва не завалился на задницу. Изо рта Дерека тонкой струйкой бежала кровь.

Стайлз неловко похлопал Дерека по лицу, заросшему щетиной еще сильнее, чем обычно.

\- Дерек? Чувак, тебе стопроцентно надо очнуться прям вот сейчас, а иначе я никак не смогу тебя отсюда вытащить. Ты меня раза в два больше. Давай. Просыпайся, - но ответом были лишь кровь и булькающий звук.

Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох и огляделся, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь придумать.

\- Ладно, - сказал он, глядя на Дерека и заставляя себя думать. – Ладно. Скотт! Так, да, Скотт, Скотт может помочь.

Он нащупал телефон, поддерживая Дерека одной рукой, нажал кнопку быстрого набора и немедленно услышал автоответчик.

Встреча у Финстока, вспомнил Стайлз и выругался, тут же вспомнив, что сообщение уже начало записываться. Он снова посмотрел на Дерека – его искореженный бок зарастал слишком медленно для оборотня.

\- Серьезно, чувак, ты только посмотри на свою одежду. Насквозь пропиталась твоей же собственной кровью. Ты как будто навсегда прилип к земле. Мерзость какая. Ты знаешь, что можно использоваться размягчитель мяса, чтобы удалить пятна крови? Не в смысле молоток! В смысле порошок такой. Еще можно нашатырь использовать, я вот так и делаю, но запах потом остается ужасный, еще хуже…

\- …Стайлз.

\- Господи, ты очнулся!..

\- Заткнись, - прохрипел Дерек.

Стайлз заткнулся. Дерек снова закашлялся и затем застонал.

\- Да уж, - с сочувствием поморщился Стайлз. – У тебя в боку торчала крышка от мусорного бака. Невероятно мерзко. Оборотни же не могут подхватить инфекцию, да? Потому что я даже думать не хочу, каких только бактерий нет на этих мусорных баках, фу.

\- Все будет нормально, - настойчиво сказал Дерек. Дыхание он восстанавливал не быстрее котенка-астматика, так что Стайлз не больно-то ему поверил.

\- Ага, - скептически произнес он, - конечно.

Дерек что-то прохрипел, и его передернуло.

\- Ты встать можешь? – разглядывая бок Дерека, спросил Стайлз.

Дерек сердито взглянул на него, словно на последнего идиота.

– Да мне-то откуда знать! – всплеснул руками Стайлз. – И я сегодня без носилок, знаешь ли.

\- Подгони мою машину, дубина, - огрызнулся Дерек.

\- А потом что, нести тебя до заднего сиденья?

\- Она у магазина на Пятой. К тому времени, как ты вернешься, я уже смогу встать. Ключи в кармане.

\- Да это в семи кварталах! – возмутился Стайлз.

\- Вот именно, - прохрипел Дерек.

Стайлз фыркнул и засунул руку в карман Дерека.

\- Ладно. А ты не смей тут умереть, пока меня нет. Что вообще с тобой случилось?

\- Неудачный прыжок в мусорные баки, - ответил Дерек, - сам, что ли, не видишь.

Стайлз на секунду отпустил ключи, чтобы ущипнуть Дерека за бедро сквозь карман.

\- Не делай так, - прорычал Дерек, и его глаза загорелись голубым. Поскольку Хейл едва мог поднять голову, эта демонстрация Стайлза не впечатлила.

\- А ты не ври! - парировал он. - Если в городе очередной монстр, ты должен нам рассказать.

\- Это был всего лишь один омега, ясно? – недовольно ответил Дерек.

\- Ты его убил? – Стайлз тут же огляделся, но не обнаружил в подворотне ни искалеченных трупов, ни торчащих из мусорных баков конечностей. Он снова посмотрел на Дерека. Тот с трудом покачал головой:

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо, - с облегчением выдохнул Стайлз.

\- Стайлз.

\- В смысле, плохо! Плохо, конечно, плохо. Просто, ты знаешь, с трупами всегда такая…

\- Стайлз, подгони гребаную машину.

Доехав на велосипеде до магазина, Стайлзу пришлось побродить по парковке, потому что, в отличие от Камаро («Серьезно, как Дерек мог отказаться от такой тачки?»), эту его новую машину, больше подходившую домохозяйке с тремя детьми, сразу заметить было не так-то просто. В конце концов, до Стайлза дошло, что «у магазина» в переводе с дерековского означало, что Дерек бросил машину прямо на обочине перед входом в магазин.

Каким образом у Дерека все еще не отобрали права из-за миллиона штрафов за неправильную парковку, для Стайлза оставалось загадкой.

Судя по тому, какую уйму времени Стайлз убил на то, чтобы сложить задние сидения и засунуть в машину свой велосипед, автомобильной индустрии страшно хотелось, чтобы владельцы машин чаще заглядывали в руководство пользователя. Но, хотя провал был близок, Стайлзу удалось обойтись без инструкции, и в конце концов сидения поддались и пали пред ним, как и должны были.

Когда он подъехал, Дерек, вопреки надеждам Стайлза, не ждал его у подворотни. Вместо этого Стайлзу пришлось помогать ему встать и играть роль костыля, пока они ковыляли к машине под аккомпанемент злобного ворчания Дерека. Поэтому Стайлз помог ему сесть на пассажирское сиденье с куда меньшей заботой, чем следовало. На обивке определенно должны были остаться пятна крови, но Стайлз решил, что Дерек, скорее всего, уже научился избавляться от таких пятен с профессиональным мастерством.

_Может, Дерек покупал новую машину всякий раз, как предыдущая становилась слишком кровавой. Может, именно эта участь постигла и его Камаро._

На полпути к квартире Дерека позвонил Скотт, но Стайлз, будучи осторожным водителем, проигнорировал звонок, наощупь выбрал в меню сообщения и сунул телефон Дереку.

\- Давай, принеси пользу. Напиши Скотту и скажи ему, что я не умер.

\- С чего бы ему так думать? – пробурчал Дерек, умостив телефон на коленях и тыкая в экран одним пальцем.

\- Когда я тебя нашел, я ему позвонил, ничего не сказал и бросил трубку, - объяснил Стайлз. – Он тогда был на встрече, так что, наверное, только что прослушал сообщение.

\- Что за встречи у Скотта в шесть утра? – недовольно проворчал Дерек, словно это его, а не Скотта куда-то тащили ни свет ни заря. 

\- По лакроссу, - Стайлз махнул рукой, пытаясь этим жестом передать высокую ценность разнообразных занятий спортом для старшеклассников. Уж Дереку-то следовало это знать, учитывая, сколько раз пути лакросса и оборотней трагически пересекались за прошлый год. 

\- Скотт спрашивает, где ты, - после паузы сказал Дерек.

Где Стайлзу точно не светило оказаться, так это в своей форме на поле для лакросса через десять минут. О реакции Финстока на пропущенную тренировку Стайлз даже думать не хотел.

\- Как обычно, спасаю неблагодарных волосатых оборотней, - вздохнул он.

Дерек промолчал, но, остановившись на красный свет, Стайлз повернулся и увидел, что Хейл с хмурым лицом набирает новое смс. 

К тому времени, как Стайлз припарковался, Дерек уже сидел прямо. Хотя ему потребовалась помощь, чтобы выбраться из машины, кровотечение прекратилось, и идти он мог самостоятельно. Однако Стайлз пошел за ним, всерьез опасаясь, что Дерек потеряет сознание в лифте, кто-нибудь его найдет, и в итоге шерифу и Мелиссе Маккол придется строчить бесконечные отчеты.

\- Со мной все нормально, Стайлз, - настойчиво сказал Дерек, тяжело дыша и хромая так, что в схватке между ним и безногим, набитом пулями зомби Стайлз бы уверенно поставил на последнего.

\- Смирись, - ответил Стайлз.

Краем глаза следя за Дереком, Стайлз вытащил свой телефон, чтобы набрать Скотту смс о сбежавшем омеге.

В сообщениях его встретил следующий диалог:

Стайлз: «Я живой».

Скотт: «Ты где?»

Стайлз: «Оч занят тем, что я такой придурок, поговорим потом».

Скотт: «Лол что?»

Скотт: «Стайлз? Тренировка через 5 м!!!!»

\- Не был я придурком, - пожаловался Стайлз, бросая гневный взгляд в покрытую засохшей кровью спину Дерека. – И еще я прямо впечатлен тем, что ты написал «оч» вместо «очень».

\- Стайлз, - фыркнул Дерек, – ты понимаешь, что это **мое** поколение изобрело чаты и все эти сокращения?

\- «Твое поколение», - ухмыльнулся Стайлз, - ну, как скажешь, дедуля.

Дерек промолчал, но Стайлз был уверен, что он закатил глаза.

Пока Стайлз открывал дверь в квартиру, Дерек оперся на стену, и с его одежды на пол посыпались кровавые хлопья. Справившись с замком, Стайлз пропустил Дерека вперед, придерживая для него дверь, зашел и оглянулся, ища крючок, полку или корзинку, куда можно было бы пристроить ключи. Именно в этот момент до него внезапно дошло, что он был у Дерека в доме.

Квартира смотрелась пустой и невеселой. Внимания заслуживал лишь книжный шкаф, набитый по-настоящему старыми изданиями. Рядом с выцветшими бордовыми, синими, зелеными и коричневыми тканевыми обложками красовалось «Руководство по выживанию среди зомби», выделяясь на их фоне своим блестящим белым пластиковым корешком. Больше всего Стайлза удивило то, что книгу не отправили в мусорную корзину.

Дерек споткнулся в коридоре и с глухим шумом врезался в стену. 

\- Это тебе за то, что никогда не хочешь ждать подкрепление, - выругавшись, язвительно сказал Стайлз. Перебросив руку Дерека через свое плечо, он помог ему оторваться от стены. – Господи, да ты весишь тонну, не меньше. В ванную или в спальню?

\- В спальню, - с кислой миной ответил Дерек.

\- Серьезно?

\- Если только не желаешь принимать со мной душ.

Естественно, именно эта картинка тут же поселилась в мозгу Стайлза, черт ее дери.

\- Но… – пролепетал он, всеми силами пытаясь избавиться от этого образа. – Но как же простыни!

Дерек, уже, очевидно, смирившись с тем, что ему пришлось принимать помощь, закатил глаза:

\- Куплю новые, идиот.

\- Ну, или еще можно их постирать, знаешь ли. Подумать хоть разок об экологии.

Дерек только хмыкнул в ответ.

Стайлз локтем открыл дверь в спальню и обнаружил, что она была такой же пустой, как и остальная квартира. В ней стояла кровать – не огромная двуспальная, как в лофте, а обычная. При виде набора подушек для одного у Стайлза почему-то потеплело в груди, хотя время и место явно были неподходящие. Тут же стояли комод и прикроватная тумбочка, не сочетающиеся друг с другом и явно знававшие лучшие времена. Над тумбочкой, приклеенная скотчем к стене, висела фотография Дерека и Коры – оба в солнечных очках и с бокалами коктейля размером с аквариум. Они улыбались так широко, что у обоих видны были ямочки на щеках.

Стайлз и не знал, что у Дерека были ямочки. 

Стайлз сгрузил Дерека на незаправленную кровать, и тот, к счастью, умудрился сразу оказаться в удобном положении, лишь немного подвинувшись. Ну, настолько удобном, насколько вообще это было возможно после того, как в боку побывала крышка мусорного бака.

Затем Стайлз взялся за шнурки на ботинках Дерека.

\- Очень надеюсь, что ноги у тебя не воняют.

\- У тебя разве нет тренировки по лакроссу? – раздраженно спросил Дерек.

\- Неа, - ответил Стайлз. – Я пропустил начало. Если я пойду сейчас, мне придется до звонка нарезать круги вокруг площадки. Вообще-то, я хотел поспать на твоем диване, а потом поехать в школу, - он осмотрел себя и добавил: - Можно, я одолжу какой-нибудь одежды? А то я будто из массовки ужастика сбежал.

\- Ради бога, - фыркнул Дерек. – Если найдешь что-нибудь, в чем не утонет твой тощий зад.

\- Повезло, что мешковатые шмотки мне идут, - парировал Стайлз.

\- Угу, - Дерек ухмыльнулся, и Стайлз понял, что победой для него этот спор не окончится.

Стайлзу пришлось приложить немало усилий, сражаясь с комодом Дерека – средний ящик так заедал, что, когда он наконец открылся, Стайлз чуть не упал, повеселив хозяина комода. Однако Стайлз его все же открыл и именно там нашел самые обтягивающие вещи Дерека. 

Никогда и никому не собирался Стайлз признаваться, почему среди всех джинсов и черных футболок Дерека он с первого взгляда мог определить самые обтягивающие. Это был секрет, который он делил только с собой.

И, может, иногда со своей правой рукой.

На экономике Скотт то и дело бросал на него странные взгляды. В конце концов, стоило Финстоку убраться в другой конец кабинета, чтобы поорать на Гринберга, Стайлз пнул Скотта по кроссовке и прошипел:

\- Что такое?

\- А что? – прошипел в ответ Скотт.

\- Чего ты на меня так смотришь?

Скотт печально взглянул на него своими большими щенячьими глазами, и Стайлз снова пнул его:

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я, придурок. Это из-за лакросса?

\- Вроде того, – Скотт поморщился. – И еще, чувак, ты пахнешь Дереком.

Стайлз открыл рот, но не нашелся, что сказать.

\- Сильно пахнешь, - добавил Скотт.

\- Ага, - только и мог ответить Стайлз.

\- И эта оде…

\- Маккол! Стилински! – рявкнул Финсток. – Спасибо, что вызвались идти к доске. Давайте-ка шуруйте, самое время посчитать эластичность! – они с досадой обменялись взглядами.

\- Живо! - раздраженно добавил тренер, и они поплелись к доске.

Стайлз собирался поговорить со Скоттом после урока, но вместо этого ему пришлось остаться и побеседовать с Финстоком о пропущенной тренировке.

Тренер не кричал, и это было странно. Наоборот, он внезапно стал пугающе серьезен.

\- Стилински. Я тебе честно скажу, выглядишь ты в последнее время не очень. Я знаю, что оценки у тебя на уровне, но ты каждый день приходишь все более уставшим. Ты даже защиту Гринберга в понедельник пробить не смог.

Стайлз пожал плечами, теребя вылезшую из лямки рюкзака нитку. Возразить ему было нечего.

\- Что бы с тобой ни творилось, пора уже разобраться. Ты нам нужен в команде. Так что, если тебе надо тащиться к школьному психологу, или найти какую-нибудь группу поддержки, или, блин, заняться медитацией, как чертовы хиппи, ты уж так и сделай и поправляйся.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Стайлз. Ничего из этого делать он, конечно, не собирался.

\- Нельзя пропускать тренировки, - сказал Финсток, будто для Стайлза это было новостью. – Я могу держать тебя в команде, если ты слишком устал и не помнишь, за какой конец клюшки держаться, или даже если у тебя оценки станут похуже. Но тренировки пропускать нельзя.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Хорошо. Ладно. Чтобы больше не пропускал, - велел Финсток, и Стайлз кивнул. Тренер кивнул в ответ, словно они только что достигли внушительных результатов, и отпустил Стайлза на следующий урок.

Во время обеда Стайлз набрал Дереку смс: «Ты еще не умер?».

«Нет, лузер, не умер», - издевательски ответил Дерек.

« 807 06H4D3}|{1/I M0/I0D3L|», - написал в ответ Стайлз.

\- Разве твой отец не в курсе, что в школе нельзя писать смс? – протянула Лидия.

\- Чего? – поднял голову Стайлз.

\- Твой отец, - повторила Лидия. – Или ты переписываешься со своей таинственной девушкой, которая разделяет твою любовь к фастфуду?

\- Эм, - Стайлз оглянулся и обнаружил, что все, с кем он мог бы переписываться, сидели рядом с ним за столом, исключая Эллисон, которая обедала с Айзеком на улице. – Это Дерек. У него кое-какие новости. Ничего важного.

\- Ты улыбался, - заметила она.

\- Нервный тик, - немедленно заявил Стайлз.

\- Мхм.

В такие моменты Стайлзу страшно недоставало новых, менее проницательных друзей.

На биологии Стайлз получил новое смс от Дерека: « 0M3g4 M3P78».

_Вот ведь черт._

В любом случае, Дерек наверняка смошенничал и нашел переводчик с 1337 в Интернете.

На следующий день перед школой Скотт и Стайлз остановились у дома Дерека, и перед дверью его квартиры Стайлз оставил коричневый бумажный пакет с одеждой, которую он вчера позаимствовал, и банкой размягчителя мяса. К банке он приложил распечатанные с [WikiHow](http://www.wikihow.com/Main-Page) иллюстрированные инструкции о том, как с помощью размягчителя удалить с ткани пятна крови. На пакете было написано: «НЕ БОМБА».

\- Чувак, - сказал Скотт, когда Стайлз вышел из дома Хейла, – что у вас с Дереком за дела?

\- Никаких дел, - ответил Стайлз, и это была чистая правда. По большей части. – Поехали, на тренировку опоздаем.

Скотт смерил его странным взглядом, но промолчал и протянул Стайлзу шлем.

Определенно, стоило найти новых друзей.

Стайлз больше не пропускал тренировки и даже каким-то чудом избежал отработки за свой пропуск в понедельник. Он был почти уверен, что ему так повезло потому, что Финсток всерьез беспокоился, как бы лишние километры окончательно его не добили, особенно учитывая то, что во вторник утром Стайлз провел две минуты, пытаясь надеть левую перчатку на правую руку.

Весь вечер среды Стайлз посвятил изучению метода репетиции мысленных образов, который должен был стать чудесным спасением от дурных снов. Всего-то требовалось создать более счастливый сценарий на основе кошмара, а затем думать об этом на протяжении целого дня. Стайлз очень сильно сомневался, что метод имел такую же эффективность в случае с кошмарами сверхъестественного происхождения, но попробовать стоило.

Следующим пунктом в его списке были осознанные сновидения, а следом – многофазный сон. В случае если все это не сработает, Стайлз был готов признать, что вариантов у него оставалось не так уж много: либо лекарства, либо жизнь с кошмарами. Ни то, ни другое его не привлекало.

Ни Скотт, ни Эллисон подобных проблем не имели. Только он. Стайлз находил это странным, ведь из них троих именно он имел самую сильную связь со своим якорем. Он любил Лидию много лет. Эллисон же к тому моменту крутила с Айзеком всего несколько недель, да и Скотт работал с Дитоном не больше года. Когда они отправились к Неметону в тот день, Стайлз боялся не того, что Лидия не сможет вытащить его назад, - он боялся, что окажется единственным, кого смогли вернуть.

Иногда Стайлзу невольно хотелось, чтобы и они мучились кошмарами, и он чувствовал себя ужасным человеком.

Время от времени он размышлял, стоило ли спросить совета у Дерека. Хотя Дерек, возможно, был не лучшим советчиком, если дело касалось чего-то сложнее, чем приготовление бутерброда с ореховым маслом и джемом, но Стайлз не верил, что Дерека никогда не мучили кошмары, учитывая все, через что тому пришлось пройти. За эти десять лет у него наверняка появилось какое-то свое средство против этой чумы.

Но теперь у Дерека была квартира. И машина, как у домохозяйки. И ямочки на щеках. Поэтому Стайлз не собирался заставлять Дерека вспоминать все самое хреновое, что с ним случилось, именно тогда, когда тот постепенно начал жить дальше.

К тому же, методы Дерека вполне могли включать какое-нибудь ужасное самобичевание и призыв к волчьей силе исцеления. Стайлзу гораздо более по душе были методы, проверенные наукой и работающие на людях.

Утром в пятницу Стайлз обнаружил в своем шлеме в гараже одежду. Через мгновение до него дошло, что это та запачканная кровью одежда, которую он оставил у Дерека, но более внимательный осмотр показал, что пятна исчезли.

Еще дольше потребовалось для того, чтобы Стайлз понял, что щеки у него болели, поскольку он впервые за долгое время широко улыбался. Дерек действительно использовал размягчитель для мяса, и эта мысль наполнила Стайлза радостью, словно воздушный шарик воздухом.

Когда Стайлз, уже готовый выходить и ждать Скотта на улице, взялся за сломанный ремешок своего шлема, его постигло третье открытие: это был не его видавший виды шлем. 

Этот шлем был новым. Он был хорошим. У него были работающий ремешок, плюшевая подкладка и даже щиток.

Счастливый настрой мгновенно пошел на убыль, уступив место раздражению. Стайлз сердито достал телефон и набрал Дереку смс: «Ты, блядь, шутишь, что ли?!? Размягчитель стоил 5 долларов! Какого хрена??».

Стайлз поразмыслил над тем, стоило ли попытаться вернуть подарок, но старого шлема и след простыл. Зная Дерека, Стайлз подозревал, что тот разломал его на куски, которые уже тряслись в каком-нибудь мусоровозе по пути на свалку. На улицу Стайлз вышел в бешенстве, потому что то, что Дерек не только постирал его одежду, но еще и купил ему новый шлем, было выше его сил.

Когда через минуту Скотт не подъехал, а Дерек не ответил, Стайлз снова достал телефон.

**Кому: Дерек**

«Ты идиот, размягчитель даже не был подарком».

«Серьезно – я просто бросил его в корзинку, когда в магазине ходил. И расплатился папиной кредиткой. Это просто ПОРОШОК».

«Я вообще не понимаю, нахрена ты это сделал».

Стайлз в негодовании расхаживал по подъездной дорожке, когда наконец получил сообщение от Дерека: «Нельзя ездить без хорошего защитного шлема, Стайлз. Они уменьшают смертность при происшествиях на 40%».

От такого ответа Стайлз гневно взмахнул руками, едва не запустив свой телефон в полет через весь двор, и открыл ответный огонь: «НУ ВСЕ, ТЫ МЕНЯ ДОСТАЛ, ПРИДУРОК. ГОТОВЬСЯ К ВОЙНЕ».

\- Чувак, клевый шлем! – сразу заметил Скотт, как только соизволил, наконец, появиться.

\- Даже не начинай! – прошипел Стайлз, гневно направив на него указательный палец.

\- Ладно, - моргнул Скотт. – Ужасный шлем.

\- Да, - подтвердил Стайлз и хмуро натянул новый шлем на голову, - ужасный.

Вечером того же дня, взяв у отца машину, Стайлз направился в гипермаркет, где потратил большую часть своих скудных сбережений, запасаясь подарками, а большую часть времени – выбирая упаковочную бумагу идеального оттенка электрик. Скотт и Айзек в это время играли в Марио Карт. Стайлз отклонил приглашение к ним присоединиться, потому что в видео играх, как и в миллионе других вещей, волчья сущность была немалой подмогой. Настроения терпеть поражение за поражением, при этом выслушивая язвительные насмешки и сопение Айзека, у Стайлза не было. Зато ему нужно было запастись амуницией для следующего удара в их с Дереком подарочной войне. Айзек мог и подождать.

В субботу Дерек получил самую вульгарную фоторамку, которую Стайлз смог отыскать: на ней были вырезаны сердечки и слова вроде «СЕСТРЕНКА», «БРАТИК», «ЛЮБОВЬ», «СЕМЬЯ» и «ДРУЗЬЯ НАВЕК». К упаковочной бумаге Стайлз прилепил записку: «Вот так должен выглядеть подарок, тупица».

В воскресенье Дерек получил банку какао-порошка, пакет зефирок и открытку с подробным рецептом изготовления «Супа из снеговичков» и «Какашек снеговика», рисунком полурастаявшего снеговика и запиской: «ЗИМА БЛИЗКО».

В понедельник Дерек получил чай, мед, сахар-рафинад и записку: «Это на случай, если оборотням нельзя шоколад, потому что собакам, например, вреден теобромин в шоколаде, который, правда, еще содержится в чае и газировке, только в меньшем количестве, так что чаем тоже смотри не отравись».

Во вторник полицейский участок отмечал День благодарения. К безмерной радости отца и ужасу Стайлза, помощник шерифа Мэннинг, по давней традиции участка, принес свою гигантскую фритюрницу и зажарил в ней пять индеек. В этом году, однако, шериф пожелал забрать немного жирной индюшатины домой, отчего Стайлза едва не хватил удар.

\- Только через мой труп, – провозгласил он, пытаясь забрать у отца контейнер, но шериф ловко увернулся. – К тому же, у вас не принято забирать остатки. 

\- Да ведь никому другому они больше и не нужны, - отступая подальше, заявил отец.

\- Оно и неудивительно, - сердито ответил Стайлз, делая вид, что собирается подступиться к отцу слева, и затем бросаясь к нему справа. Шериф снова ушел от атаки, и Стайлз выругался.

\- Зря ты в баскетбол не пошел, как отец, - довольно ухмыльнулся слегка запыхавшийся, впрочем, шериф. – Говорил тебе не идти в лакросс.

\- Дай мне клюшку, и тогда посмотрим, кому достанется индейка, - парировал Стайлз.

Отец рассмеялся и обманным маневром умудрился обойти Стайлза, несмотря на то, что Стайлз был моложе на двадцать пять лет и только что пытался сделать то же самое. Но, легко догнав отца, Стайлз с триумфальным воплем выхватил контейнер и помчался к машине.

\- В нашем доме этому не место! – объявил он, когда запыхавшийся шериф догнал его у машины. – Ты вообще представляешь, как это вредно? Тут в одном кусочке протеина столько, сколько в твоей вегетарианской еде за целую неделю.

\- Стайлз, - простонал отец.

\- Тофу, - угрожающе сказал Стайлз. - Киноа. Горошек. Чечевица.

\- Ладно, ладно, - сдался шериф и поднял руки. – Ладно. Отдай Скотту и Мелиссе. Твоя взяла.

Стайлз победно вскинул кулак.

\- Мои вкусовые рецепторы тебя ненавидят, - вздохнул отец.

\- Зато твои артерии меня обожают, - ответил Стайлз, одерживая уверенную победу в гонке за водительское место.

Он подвез шерифа домой, заявил, что поехал отвезти индейку Макколам, и направился к Дереку. Сегодня он собирался подарить ему наклейки на окна (снежинки, снеговики, очаровательные белочки в пушистых шапочках), но теперь решил, что индюшатина тоже сойдет. 

Стайлз задумался, были ли у Дерека праздничные планы. Отец в четверг должен был работать, поэтому Стайлз собирался бессовестно набить живот стряпней Мелиссы на праздничном обеде у Макколов и вечером привезти отцу что-нибудь из остатков.

В квартире Дерека горел свет, и Стайлз обрадовался – для очередного подарка ему нужно было кое-что оттуда ~~украсть~~ взять взаймы, и он всю неделю ждал, когда Дерек окажется дома.

Ему внезапно стало интересно, чем занимался Дерек целыми днями и куда он ходил.

Стайлз вдруг представил себе, как Дерек прятался на самой высокой крыше Бикон-Хиллз – на крыше гостиницы «Красная черепица» рядом с трассой – и мрачно смотрел сверху на город. В таком случае на Дереке непременно были бы узкие джинсы, а на его волосах – столько геля, что даже ветер был бессилен. Рубашкам в фантазиях Стайлза места не было.

Хихиканье Стайлза резко оборвалось, когда он увидел, что дверь в квартиру Дерека была не заперта. Дерек никогда не оставлял дверь открытой. Ни за что на свете.

Стайлз нащупал телефон и осторожно приблизился к двери. Он напряженно вслушивался, но в квартире было тихо, что Стайлз расценил как хороший знак: будь там драка оборотней, стоял бы знатный шум.

Он тихо поставил контейнер на пол лестничной площадки, изо всех сил пытаясь не думать, что где-то за дверью притаилось нечто сверхъестественное и, скорее всего, уже его услышало. Стайлз трясущимися пальцами набрал смс Скотту: «911 квртра Дерека», и его большой палец нерешительно замер над кнопкой «Отправить».

\- Дерек? – позвал Стайлз, постучав в дверь. Он надеялся, что, будь что-то не так, Дерек прокричит в ответ что-нибудь вроде «Спасайся, Стайлз, меня пожирает вампир!». За дверью, однако, было тихо.

Стайлз осторожно толкнул дверь, готовый сбежать в любой момент. У него мелькнула мысль о том, что давно пора было попросить отца научить его некоторым полицейским фокусам – например, как безопасно проверить, что в здании никого нет.

За дверью, впрочем, никого и не оказалось. Кухня и гостиная тоже были пусты – ни мебели, ни сверхъестественных существ там не прибавилось. Повсюду горел свет, на стойке лежали ключи Дерека, у двери стояли его ботинки. В раковине были грязные тарелки, на диване валялся зеленый свитер.

\- Дерек? – снова позвал Стайлз, шагая вглубь коридора. Он все еще был готов немедленно нажать «Отправить» и пуститься наутек при малейшем признаке опасности. Если из-за чертового куска индейки ему предстояло погибнуть, он твердо намеревался вернуться и как следует отомстить Дереку. И отцу, потому что потащил домой остатки. И помощнику шерифа Мэннингу – за его идиотскую гигантскую фритюрницу, из-за которой, собственно, Стайлз тут и очутился.

Спальня и ванная оказались пустыми, и следов драки в них тоже не наблюдалось. 

«Что если Дерека похитили? Что если его убили?»

\- Нет, - вслух сказал Стайлз, вздрогнул и бросил взгляд на шкаф, открыть который у него не хватило смелости. Из шкафа, к счастью, тоже ничего не выпрыгнуло.

Он нервно сглотнул и вернулся в гостиную.

«Не может быть, чтобы Дерека убили. Дерека не могут убить. Его жестоко мучают, калечат до полусмерти, а через несколько дней он снова появляется живой и здоровый, будто ничего не случилось. Господи, Дерека не могут убить…»

Дверь внезапно начала открываться, и Стайлз схватил ближайшую книгу, нажал на «Отправить», приготовился заорать… и увидел Дерека.

Дерек, без рубашки, с огромной пачкой «Тайда» в одной руке и контейнером с индейкой в другой, стоял на пороге и смотрел на Стайлза с недоумением и тревогой.

\- Стайлз! Положи книгу, - велел он.

\- Ты, блядь, шутишь, что ли?! – возмутился Стайлз. Книгу он не положил, слишком занятый внезапным осознанием того, что Дерек был в порядке. – Ты оставил дверь открытой! У тебя свет горит, ключи тут – я решил, что тебя похитили, придурок!

\- Я стирал, - сердито ответил Дерек и прошел в квартиру.

\- Стирал?! И что, не закрывать дверь - это нормально теперь? Да кто угодно мог зайти! Ты с ума сошел, что ли, нельзя оставлять двери нараспашку! Я думал, нагрянули охотники, или очередная стая Альф, или твое лицо обгладывает какой-нибудь вампир, я написал Скотту… Черт, черт, черт…

И он немедленно начал набирать Скотту новое смс («Ложная тревога, забей, не приезжай»), но Дерек прервал его, выхватив книгу из рук.

\- Не трогай мои книги, - злобно сказал он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Они дорого стоят и принадлежат моим клиентам, которые вряд ли обрадуются, если трехсотлетний корешок погнется, потому что подросток-идиот швырнул его мне в башку.

\- Я думал, тут вампиры! – в негодовании взмахнул руками Стайлз и замер, когда смысл слов Дерека дошел до него полностью. – Погоди, клиенты? У тебя есть работа?

\- Да, - сухо ответил Дерек.

\- Нихрена себе! – выдохнул Стайлз. – Нет, стоп, стоп, сначала Скотт. Мне надо написать ему, чтобы не летел сюда со всех ног, а потом ты мне все расскажешь.

\- Да неужели? – поднял брови Дерек.

\- Естественно, - Стайлз дописал смс и следом послал еще одно: «Серьезно, это я, Стайлз, а не какой-нибудь злодей». После паузы он добавил: «В первом классе я нап **и** сал на твой замок из песка, потому что ты расстроился, что в канаве не было воды».

«Ты на него нап **и** сал, потому что был маленьким уродом. Ты уверен, что все нормально?» - немедленно ответил Скотт.

«Все хорошо», - написал Стайлз и переключился на Дерека.

\- Так, - сказал он. – У тебя есть работа?

\- Ты принес мне вот это, - вместо ответа Дерек сунул ему контейнер с индейкой.

\- Да, - Стайлз проигнорировал контейнер. – Это жареная индейка, которую папе есть нельзя, потому что приходится думать о таких тупых человеческих вещах, как высокий холестерин и забитые артерии. И, раз уж мы сошли с темы, почему ты стираешь полуголым? Тебе так скидку дают?

\- Да, - невозмутимо ответил Дерек. – При виде меня стиральные машины так и говорят: «О, да, детка, стирай бесплатно».

\- А они тебе говорят, что у тебя пресс крепкий, как стиральная доска? – подергал бровями Стайлз.

Дерек вздохнул, повернулся и зашагал на кухню. 

\- Я фонтан гениального юмора! – заявил ему в спину Стайлз, но Дерек ничего не ответил. 

Взглянув на свой телефон, Стайлз обнаружил сообщение от Скотта: «Чувак, почему ты вообще у Дерека?».

Стайлз поставил блокировку, сунул телефон в карман и направился вслед за Дереком.

\- Эй! Ты мне так и не рассказал про свою работу! Что ты делаешь со старыми книгами?

\- Тебе-то что? – страдальчески спросил Дерек. Нагнувшись, он засовывал контейнер с индюшкой в холодильник, и Стайлз без малейших зазрений совести позволил себе насладиться видом.

\- Ты работаешь со старыми книгами, это звучит очень круто, и…. – внезапно кое-что на кухонном столе привлекло его внимание, и он радостно воскликнул: - Ты открыл какао из моего подарка! 

Дерек смерил какао и зефир таким взглядом, будто те вероломно его предали. Стайлзу на секунду показалось, что уши Дерека покраснели, но он тут же отмел эту мысль как смехотворную.

\- Да, - Дерек сердито взглянул на Стайлза. – Ты что, думал, я все выброшу?

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Нет. Тебе понравилось?

Дерек кивнул.

\- Оно очень вкусное, - согласился Стайлз, секунду поколебался и добавил: - Мамин рецепт.

На лице Дерека отразилось удивление, но он тут же поднял бровь и спросил:

\- А назвал рецепт, конечно, ты?

\- Удивительно, но нет, - рассмеялся Стайлз. – Мама назвала. Эй, стоп, мы опять отвлеклись от темы. Твоя работа, чувак!

Дерек вздохнул:

\- Она не такая интересная, как кажется.

\- Да уж конечно.

\- Я торгую редкими книгами, - сказал Дерек. – Я ищу покупателей для книг. И наоборот – ищу книги для покупателей.

\- Это так круто! О, а тебе когда-нибудь попадались книги с обложкой из человеческой кожи? Ты по запаху их подлинность определял, да?

\- Нет.

\- Что именно нет?

\- Оба вопроса.

\- А человеческая кожа пахнет иначе, чем, например, коровья?

\- Я-то откуда знаю?

Стайлз пожал плечами:

\- Ты вечно в коже, чувак, кому знать, как не тебе. Это экстраполяция.

Судя по взгляду Дерека, экстраполяции Стайлза его не интересовали и обсуждать эту тему он не собирался. Стайлз решил, что погуглит.

\- У тебя степень по чему-то вроде библиотечного дела? – спросил Стайлз и направился обратно в гостиную, чтобы взглянуть на книжный шкаф свежим взглядом. – А если они все для твоих клиентов, почему "Руководство по выживанию среди зомби" тоже тут?

\- А куда еще я должен был его поставить? – осведомился Дерек. – И да, магистратура у меня была по библиотечному делу. Бакалавриат – по лингвистике. Я в основном работаю с европейской литературой.

\- Да что ж такое-то! – простонал Стайлз. – Почему все, кроме меня, болтают на дюжине языков? Мои родители опоздали на раздачу бесплатных обучающих кассет или что?

\- Хорошо я говорю только по-испански, - Стайлз смерил его скептическим взглядом, и Дерек сложил руки на груди. – Серьезно. Другие европейские языки я знаю совсем по чуть-чуть, только чтобы при случае распознать нужную книгу.

\- И польский?

\- А что польский?

\- Здрастье! Это же язык моего народа, - заявил Стайлз, будто оглашая общеизвестный факт.

\- А я думал, 1337 – язык твоего народа.

Стайлз закатил глаза:

\- У моего народа полно языков. Мы культурно разносторонние, знаешь ли. Ты не хочешь отвечать, потому что у тебя хреновый польский?

\-  Nie jestem , - хмуро ответил Дерек, и Стайлз расплылся в улыбке.

\- Супер. Однажды, если будешь примерно себя вести, покажу тебе мое настоящее имя, тогда и проверим, насколько у тебя хорошее произношение, - пообещал он.

\- Тебе домой не пора? – обещание Дерека явно не впечатлило. – Не пора спать ложиться, к школе готовиться на завтра?

\- Слушай, чувак, ну ты как будто до сих пор в лесу живешь, ей богу. В четверг же День благодарения.

\- Я не забыл про День благодарения, Стайлз, - раздраженно взглянул на него Дерек.

\- Да как скажешь, босс. Эй, а планы у тебя есть? С Корой, например?

При упоминании Коры Дерек напрягся, и Стайлз немедленно пожалел о своих словах и торопливо добавил:

\- Я хотел сказать, что мы с папой в четверг будем играть в настольные игры, когда он придет с работы вечером, и поедать то, чем нас угостит мама Скотта. Если хочешь, присоединяйся. Мы играем в самые обычные штуки, типа Монополии или Клуэдо.

\- Я подумаю, - но вид у Дерека был такой, будто он скорее принял бы приглашение на вечер настольных игр у Арджентов.

\- Серьезно, - настойчиво сказал Стайлз. – Ничего особенного, обычный вечер. Папе ты вроде нравишься. Главное, заходи через дверь, не через окно.

\- Посмотрим, - ответил Дерек, но выражение его лица было уже не таким каменным, так что Стайлз надеялся на лучшее.

Дерек отвел взгляд первым. Он резко отвернулся и вышел в коридор, ясно давая Стайлзу понять, что время его визита затянулось. Стайлз, собственно, проводов и не ждал и сам планировал скоро убираться. Ему лишь оставалось провести небольшую шпионскую миссию.

Он тихо прокрался по квартире, вытягивая шею, и взглядом проверил каждую поверхность: диван – нет, подоконник – нет, кухонный стол – нет… Ага! Микроволновка!

Стараясь не шуметь, Стайлз принялся перебирать почту Дерека: предложение от банка завести кредитку, скидочная карта от магазина электроники, еще одно предложение о кредитке, письмо из Мемориального госпиталя Бикон-Хиллз… «Странно, с чего бы Дереку…»

\- Стайлз! – окликнул его Дерек из другой комнаты, и Стайлз подпрыгнул, как ему показалось, метра на два. – Почему ты все еще здесь?

\- Ухожу я, ухожу, уже ухожу! – завопил Стайлз, торопливо просмотрел оставшуюся почту и поспешил к двери.

Он твердо намеревался вернуть то, что позаимствовал. Судя по количеству почты, которая лежала на микроволновке Дерека, хозяин нечасто ее перебирал и не должен был хватиться пропажи.

В среду Дерек получил свитер. И не просто какой-нибудь свитер, а самый мягкий и теплый, который Стайлз смог отыскать (и позволить себе). Хотя идея подарить Дереку ярко-голубой свитер показалась Стайлза потрясающе смешной, он знал, что Хейл никогда бы такое не надел, поэтому выбрал нейтральный цвет: его целью было показать этому идиоту, что считали подарками нормальные люди. В конце концов, это был разгар военно-подарочных действий.

В День благодарения Макколы всегда садились за праздничный стол рано – медсестры в госпитале сменялись в четыре часа, и Мелисса, которая работе с результатами кухонного идиотизма предпочитала работу с результатами семейных ссор, всегда брала вечернюю смену. Стайлз обычно приходил заранее, чтобы помочь, но на сей раз он превзошел самого себя, явившись в семь утра. Сон стал для Стайлза символом кошмаров, поскольку метод репетиции мысленных образов с треском провалился.

Когда Стайлз зашел на кухню, Мелисса, поливавшая индейку жиром, замерла и смерила его подозрительным взглядом:

\- Стайлз? Ты снова ходишь во сне?

\- Нет, и я сто лет так не делал, - запротестовал он.

\- Ты в курсе, что сейчас семь утра?

\- Ага, - кивнул Стайлз. – Рядовой Стилински явился на службу, мэм. Чем помочь?

Подозрительный взгляд Мелиссы никуда не делся, что Стайлз счел оскорбительным – если уж на то пошло, он сам назвал бы себя идеалом предупредительности, да и в том, чтобы встать пораньше, не было ничего такого. Однако она все же махнула рукой в сторону горки наполовину порезанного батата на столе.

\- Хм, - сказал Айзек, когда несколько часов спустя они со Скоттом изволили спуститься на кухню и обнаружили Стайлза и Мелиссу в разгаре чистки картофеля. – Теперь нам очевидно, что кто рано встает, тот успевает как следует подлизаться.

Стайлз показал ему средний палец.

\- Айзек, - одернула его Мелисса, затем заметила жест Стайлза. – Стайлз!

\- Он первый начал! – немедленно заявил тот.

\- Ребят, ну прекратите, сегодня же День Благодарения, - умоляюще произнес Скотт, глядя на них своими большими печальными глазами. – Сегодня нужно быть добрыми друг к другу, так ведь?

\- Вообще-то, нужно поздравлять друг дружку с тем, какие мы все мудаки, - едко заметил Стайлз. – Эй, Айзек, прямо спецом для тебя праздничек придумали.

Мелисса стукнула его по руке.

\- Ай!

\- Ведите себя прилично, оба, иначе останетесь без запеканки с бататом, - пригрозила она.

\- Но это же я ее приготовил! – заныл Стайлз. Скотт, однако, снова включил щенячьи глазки на полную мощность, и Стайлзу оставалось лишь смириться. Чертов Скотт.

Перемирие, впрочем, долго не продлилось.

За 47 минут до обеда и 30 минут после того, как Мелисса выгнала всех троих из кухни, Стайлз упомянул, что Дерек мог вечером нанести дружеский визит дому Стилински. Больше всего Стайлзу хотелось поинтересоваться, какого черта Айзек не отправился праздновать Благодарение с Арджентами, вместо этого испортив Стайлзу традиционный обед у Макколов. Но он знал, что Скотта это сильно обидело бы, так что выбрал менее конфликтную тему – Дерека. 

Скотт повернулся к Стайлзу, оторвавшись от праздничного парада по телевизору, и на его лице появился точно такой же подозрительный взгляд, каким утром смотрела на Стайлза Мелисса.

\- Ты его предупредил?

\- О чем? – невинно спросил Стайлз.

\- Что вы с отцом превращаетесь в умалишенных, когда играете в настольные игры?

\- Во-первых, - Стайлз наставил на Скотта указательный палец, - мы с папой просто очень уважаем стратегический подход. Во-вторых, мы же не собираемся обчистить его в покер в пух и прах. В-третьих, у него все равно никаких других планов не было. 

\- Не было? – щенячий взгляд Скотта вернулся, но на этот раз к нему примешался ужас. – А как же Кора? Или…

\- Питер? – сухо продолжил Стайлз.

\- Вот черт, надо было его пригласить, - виновато сказал Скотт. – Думаешь, уже поздно?

\- Определенно, - отрезал Айзек с кислой миной на лице. – Благотворительность ему точно не нужна.

\- Он все-таки наш… - Скотт замолчал, подбирая верное слово.

\- Друг? – Айзек презрительно фыркнул.

\- Он нормальный чувак, - осторожно заметил Скотт.

\- Да пошел он в жопу, - решительно заявил Айзек.

\- Мог бы хоть немного благодарности проявить, - Стайлз внезапно разозлился, сам толком не понимая почему. – Он все-таки нам не раз и не два жизнь спасал, знаешь ли.

\- Только посмотрите на это! – фыркнул Айзек. – Стайлз спешит на помощь! Два месяца назад ты его ненавидел, припоминаешь? Или из-за потрахушек у тебя сразу все из головы вылетело?

\- Айзек, - резко одернул его Скотт.

\- Ты думаешь, у нас с Дереком секс? – со смешком переспросил Стайлз, и его голос внезапно прозвучал выше, чем обычно. – Ты, блин, сдурел, что ли? 

\- Можешь даже не спорить, Стилински. Да ты его оседлал, как только Дженнифер Блейк слезла, и недели не про…

\- Хватит! – повысил голос Скотт. Его глаза вспыхнули красным. – Заканчивайте, оба. Сегодня День благодарения, в конце концов. Айзек, пошли прогуляемся. Стайлз, поможешь маме на кухне?

\- Без проблем, - злобно отозвался Стайлз, резко поднимаясь с дивана. – Иди, выгуляй своего щеночка. Поводок не забудь. Или у вас шарфики вместо этого?

Айзер зарычал, и Скотт потащил его к двери.

«Ворующий чужих друзей мудак в шарфике».

Обед прошел не очень весело, но спокойно. В основном потому, что и Скотт, и Мелисса явно были готовы выгнать первого, кто осмелится выйти за рамки. После обеда Стайлз выгрузил из рюкзака контейнеры для еды и наполнил их всем, кроме колбасного фарша и запеканки с бобами, рассудив, что чего отец не видел, того ему и не захочется. После этого Стайлз сел на велосипед и поехал домой, предоставив Скотту и Айзеку самим разбираться с посудой, раз уж он помогал с готовкой.

Дома Стайлз приготовил отцу полезной стручковой фасоли, затем вышел на пробежку, после которой сделал домашнее задание и снова вышел на пробежку – все, лишь бы не думать о том, собирался ли Дерек прийти на ужин, или о том, что Айзек, а возможно, и Скотт считали, что он спал с Дереком.

Ближе к вечеру Стайлз получил от Дерека смс, которая заставила его запаниковать: «Почему Скотт написал мне и предупредил, чтобы я не приходил?».

 **Кому: Скотт**

«Скотт, если ты отговоришь Дерека приходить, я ему расскажу, что тебе снились эротические сны про его младшую сестренку»

 **От: Скотт**

«А КАК ЖЕ КОДЕКС БРАТАНА, ЧУВАК!!!»

 **От: Скотт**

«МНЕ ПРОСТО НРАВЯТСЯ СИЛЬНЫЕ ЖЕНЩИНЫ!»

 **От: Дерек**

«А теперь Скотт пишет, что просто придуривался, а я должен обязательно прийти. Что происходит?»

 **Кому: Дерек**

«НИЧЕГО. Скотт идиот. Конечно, приходи»

Через три мучительных часа Дерек действительно пришел. В том самом свитере.

Стайлз определенно был близок к победе. Он был так доволен собой, что даже решил Дерека обнять:

\- Ты такой мягкий!

Свитер был мягким, если точнее. Сам Дерек производил впечатление подогретой каменной статуи.

\- Извини, - отступил Стайлз, широко улыбаясь. – Не удержался. Заходи, мы только что разогрели еду. Ты же голодный? Папа! Убери лапы от картошки, у нас тут голодный оборотень.

\- Ты отцу и в праздник не даешь расслабиться? – Дерек стоял на пороге, и вид у него был феноменально неловкий.

\- Иногда даю, - Стайлз затащил Дерека в дом, - но приходится думать о потерях. Ладно тебе, если твои несчастные, как у сиротки Энни, глазки заставят отца отказаться от последнего куска орехового пирога, я потом дам тебе фору в игре.

\- Тяжела наша жизнь, - сухо ответил Дерек, проходя вслед за Стайлзом в столовую.

\- Здравствуй, Дерек, - сказал отец, когда они зашли.

\- Шериф, - ответил Дерек.

Пока Стайлз открывал Дереку дверь, содержимое тарелки отца успело измениться: на ней определенно стало больше батата и соуса. А тарелка Стайлза внезапно обогатилась фасолью. 

\- Пап, да ты, судя по всему, вполне можешь поделиться едой с Дереком, - выразительно заметил Стайлз, от внимания которого все эти метаморфозы не ускользнули.

\- Это совсем не… - начал Дерек, но Стайлз отмахнулся и пошел за тарелкой.

\- Ничего не хочу знать, - заявил он. Теперь, когда Дерек пришел, да еще и надев пушистый свитер, Стайлз собирался накормить его превосходной стряпней Мелиссы Маккол и не желал слышать никаких возражений.

\- Итак, Дерек, - сказал шериф, когда Стайлз поставил перед Хейлом тарелку и принялся перекладывать еду, начав с огромной горы картошки на тарелке отца, - ты любишь настольные игры?

Несмотря на выгодную сделку, которую ему организовал Стайлз в «Колонизаторах», Дерек безнадежно проиграл, но, согласно правилам, доиграл до конца. К тому же, его проигрыш послужил благому делу (если под благим делом понимать убедительную победу Стайлза над отцом). Стайлз отправил Дерека домой, нагрузив контейнерами с едой и жизнерадостно пообещав в следующий раз играть в Клуэдо. Дерек вышел за дверь с тем же выражением смущения и непонимания, с каким несколько часов до этого появился на пороге.

Шериф стоял у лестницы, ожидая, пока за Дереком захлопнется дверь, и после этого сказал:

\- Итак.

\- Что? – простодушно спросил Стайлз.

\- Дерек Хейл.

\- И что-о?

Отец молчал.

\- Я тебе написал! Тебя предупредили! – через десять секунд молчания заявил Стайлз, проклиная тот факт, что отец профессионально владел разнообразными техниками допроса. – И у него не было других планов. Он бы сидел весь день один, и…

\- И ты – добрый, заботливый и внимательный человек – решил распахнуть перед ним двери нашего гостеприимного дома, - сухо сказал отец.

\- Я очень внимательный, - сердито посмотрел на него Стайлз.

Шериф закатил глаза:

\- Стайлз, я тебя, конечно, люблю, но я же тебя знаю. Ты добрый, заботливый и внимательный ровно с двумя людьми на этой планете.

Тут Стайлзу нечего было возразить.

\- Мы с Дереком просто немножко поссорились… поспорили, - быстро исправился он, когда брови отца полезли на лоб. – Вот и все. Ничего такого не происходит, что бы ты там ни думал. На Рождество к нам я звать его не собираюсь.

\- Ясно, - медленно сказал отец. – Но он снова придет, чтобы сыграть в Клуэдо?

\- Надеюсь, - ответил Стайлз. – Мы никогда в нее не играем.

Отца это не убедило, но он лишь сказал:

\- Пусть только имеет в виду, что я всегда играю за полковника Мастарда.

\- Дерек вряд ли большой поклонник ярких цветов, - махнул рукой Стайлз. – Он бы выбрал черный, если б мог. Может, он будет профессором Пламом? Или мисс Скарлетт? Хотя, учитывая его неудачную альфовость, красный - это не лучший вариант.

Если подумать, карточка Миссис Пикок идеально соответствовала цвету глаз Дерека, но Стайлз всегда играл этим персонажем и уступать не собирался. Шляпка миссис Пикок с семилетнего возраста приводила Стайлза в восторг. Именно тогда он сыграл в Клуэдо первый раз – на игровом поле, аккуратно разложенном на больничной кровати мамы. 

Мама всегда играла за миссис Уайт. Стайлз не мог представить Дерека с этим персонажем.

\- Стайлз, - позвал отец из кухни, и он вздрогнул, осознав, как надолго задумался. – Где, черт возьми, остатки орехового пирога?

\- Понятия не имею! – солгал Стайлз и сбежал в душ.

В пятницу Дерек получил стопку заполненных штрафов за парковку. Стайлз не собирался признаваться, что свои такие у него, возможно, тоже имелись – это было абсолютно законно и экономило время. Вместе с бланками Дерек получил записку: «Раз уж во имя борьбы со злом ты вечно паркуешься против правил».

Годами притворяясь фанатом здоровой пищи во благо отца, Стайлз искренне полюбил некоторые полезные блюда, но вот бекон из индейки в этот список не входил. Субботним утром Стайлз открыл морозилку в гараже, потому что именно там он прятал настоящий бекон. Шериф работал до четырех, и Стайлз собирался побаловать себя запеченным беконом (по мнению Стайлза, запеченный точно был не так вреден, как жареный).

Но, открыв морозилку и увернувшись от ледяного пара, вырвавшегося из нее, Стайлз едва не выпустил дверцу из рук, потому что обнаружил лежащие сверху огромные куски красного мяса. Несколько секунд Стайлз смотрел на аккуратно обернутые пленкой гигантские куски, готовясь прочитать отцу убийственную нотацию, пока внезапно не заметил в углу морозилки пустой, чисто вымытый контейнер из-под индейки.

 _Дерек._

Стайлз захлопнул дверку и вытащил телефон.

\- Скажи мне, что ты не засунул в мою морозилку Бэмби! – потребовал он, стоило Дереку взять трубку.

\- Я не засунул в твою морозилку Бэмби, - раздраженно повторил Дерек. – Это бизон.

\- Ты убил малыша буффало? – завопил Стайлз.

\- Бизонами называют взрослых буффало, Стайлз, - объяснил Дерек, будто Стайлз был полным идиотом.

\- Нет, - упорствовал Стайлз. – Ты убил маленького, ни в чем не повинного малыша буффало!

\- Буффало и бизоны – это одно и то же, Стайлз. Проверь, - сердито сказал Дерек. – И я никого не убивал. Где бы я, по-твоему, нашел бизона?

\- Не знаю, где ты его нашел?

\- На Реддинг есть рынок, где продают бизонов, выращенных на травяном корме, - сказал Дерек, словно это был общеизвестный факт, и Стайлз мог поспорить, что в этот момент Хейл закатил глаза. – Я поехал туда, купил мясо, привез к вам. Ты что, не видел ярлык?

\- Эм, - Стайлз снова открыл морозилку. – А, ну да. Тут ярлыки, да.

Яркими веселыми буквами, прямо над информацией о питательной ценности на каждом ярлыке было написано «Традиционная бизонья ферма».

\- Бизонье мясо более полезно, - неуверенно сказал Дерек. – В нем меньше холестерина.

\- Ты купил мне полезное, дорогое красное мясо, - медленно подвел итог Стайлз, - которое можно моему отцу.

\- Ты купил мне чай, - возмущенно ответил Дерек.

\- Да в том-то и дело, что это был подарок, дебил. Подарок. За который ты мне по определению ничего не должен! Это не такое уж непостижимое явление! Прекрати свои попытки сравнять счет!

\- Мясо вернуть нельзя, - самодовольно заявил Дерек.

\- Я тебе еще отомщу, - прошипел Стайлз. – Только подожди, Дерек Хейл.

Он положил трубку. В такие моменты Стайлзу не хватало телефона-раскладушки, который у него был несколько лет назад: уж с его помощью подобный разговор можно было бы завершить гораздо более эффектно. Затем Стайлз направился в дом, чтобы приступить к поискам рецептов из мяса буффало. Или, ладно уж, бизона.

В воскресенье днем Стайлз появился на пороге Дерека в полной боевой готовности.

Когда Дерек открыл дверь, он был босиком, одетый в пижамные штаны в серую полоску и малиновый свитер со специальными дырками для больших пальцев на рукавах. От этой картинки мозг Стайлза на секунду замкнуло.

\- Стайлз, - сказал Дерек.

\- Дерек, - ухитрился ответить Стайлз, проталкиваясь мимо него в квартиру. Ему некогда было глазеть на горячих оборотней в уютной одежде – кое-что в рюкзаке срочно требовало холодильника.

\- Выглядишь дерьмово, - уведомил его Дерек.

\- А ты выглядишь так, будто у тебя сегодня слишком много свободного времени, - ответил Стайлз. Уровень жизнерадостности в его голосе зашкаливал, и Стайлз подозревал, что виною этому была опасная стадия недосыпа, но решил обдумать это позже.

Дерек сложил руки на груди, и ткань его свитера туго обтянула мышцы. Стайлз плюхнул рюкзак на кухонный стол, расстегнул застежку-молнию и вытащил первый пункт сегодняшнего списка целей. 

\- Это, - объявил он, протягивая Дереку пластиковую карту, - твоя библиотечная карточка. Действительна во всех библиотеках Бикон-Каунти.

Дерек нахмурился:

\- Разве для этого тебе не понадобилось бы подтверждение моей регистр…

\- А это твой счет за газ, - добавил Стайлз и сунул Дереку конверт.

\- А для этого - мои водительские права? – поднял бровь Дерек.

\- У меня есть копия еще с прошлого года, - отмахнулся Стайлз. - А главный библиотекарь была лучшей подружкой моей мамы, так что у нее ко мне слабость. Поэтому вот тебе еще купоны, - он вложил в руки Дереку стопку розовых листков. – Каждый сбрасывает по два доллара с библиотечных штрафов. Обычно они их раздают во время Библиотечной недели, но всегда есть остатки.

Дерек лишь молча смотрел на него, поэтому Стайлз продолжил, прицепив к купонам стикер:

\- Здесь логин и пароль для нашего со Скоттом аккаунта Нетфликс. Я тебе настроил профиль, твой – с аватаркой Грампи Кэт. Не будь мудаком и проапгрейдь нас, чтобы мы могли смотреть видео по запросу. У нас пока только доступ к стримам. У тебя… у тебя же есть компьютер, да?

\- Разумеется, - угрюмо отозвался Дерек и в ответ на красноречивый взгляд Стайлза еще более мрачно добавил: - Кора заставила купить.

\- Ну вот, - Стайлз снова повернулся к своему рюкзаку. – А теперь – и вот для этого нам и понадобится твое свободное время – мы с тобой приготовим вкусное, полезное для сердца чили. Я принес все, что может нам понадобиться, поскольку, согласно моей гипотезе, из всей кухонной утвари у тебя есть только те ложки, что я подарил.

\- Это мясо было для твоего отца, - Дерек все еще хмурился.

\- Поэтому я заберу часть домой, - пообещал Стайлз. – Ладно тебе. Будешь резать мясо или овощи? Ну, шевелись уже!

Дерек, однако, молча наблюдал за тем, как Стайлз вытащил из рюкзака овощи и сложил их слева от разделочной доски. Мясо лежало на дне рюкзака, все приправы и баночки – сверху, поэтому сначала он переставил их на другой кухонный стол. В конце концов Дерек все-таки отмер, открыл один из ящиков и достал свою разделочную доску.

Стайлз довольно улыбнулся, но промолчал. Достав из рюкзака самый объемный груз – кастрюлю, - он поставил ее на плиту над самой большой горелкой. Мощные горелки ему всегда нравились. То, что плита Дерека имела еще и горелку для очень медленного огня, Стайлза тоже обрадовало, - чили обещало получиться превосходным.

Оказалось, что помимо разделочной доски, у Дерека были и собственные ножи, так что Стайлз воспользовался тем, который принес, чтобы разрезать упаковку на мясе.

\- Ого, да ты сортируешь мусор, - в шкафу под раковиной Стайлз обнаружил не одно, а два мусорных ведра.

\- Да, - неловко подтвердил Дерек.

\- В смысле, это же здорово. Я тоже! – поспешно добавил Стайлз. – Ну, знаешь, помощь окружающей среде и так далее. 

Дерек молча взялся за цветную капусту.

Стайлз лихорадочно соображал, какую бы безопасную тему для разговора выбрать, чтобы не разозлить Дерека, но поднять ему настроение, и…

\- А где Кора? – выпалил он.

«Блядь». 

Стайлз уже открыл рот, чтобы не то извиниться, не то сказать что-нибудь еще менее подходящее, потому что, очевидно, его мозг только для этого и годился, когда Дерек ответил:

\- Она в Аргентине.

\- Она тоже говорит по-испански? – с недоверием спросил Стайлз.

\- Да.

\- Так я был прав насчет кассет, да? 

\- Каких еще кассет? – без особого интереса спросил Дерек.

\- Ну, с обучающими видео, - махнул рукой Стайлз. – Специальные мультики для детей, чтобы учить языки.

Когда Дерек перехватил его запястье в воздухе и заставил опустить руку, Стайлз осознал, что размахивал ножом.

\- Ну, а что. До Даши-путешественницы вы оба еще не доросли, - рассудил Стайлз, продолжив резать мясо. Поскольку это дело близилось к завершению, Стайлз подумал, что ему стоило бы, наверное, подогреть кастрюлю, и попытался вспомнить, какой силы огонь был указан в рецепте.

Пришлось достать телефон. Стайлз был настолько занят, хмуро пялясь в экран в ожидании загрузки сайта с рецептами, что едва не пропустил мимо ушей слова Дерека:

\- Жена Питера была из Аргентины.

\- Кто-то… - начал было Стайлз, собираясь спросить «Кто-то вышел замуж за этого психа?», но спохватился. – Это классно. Говорят, лучше всего учить язык в возрасте до пяти лет. Я раньше говорил по-польски, когда был маленький, потому что мои бабушка с дедушкой звонили нам и радовались, если я говорил что-то типа witam, babcia или kocham cię. Но я знаю только самые простые фразы.

\- Spierdalaj? – спросил Дерек, и Стайлз рассмеялся.

\- Ну, да, и ругательства знаю, - признал он.

\- Мясо уже разве пора ставить на медленный огонь? – осведомился Дерек.

\- Блин, - Стайлз увеличил огонь. – Извини. Мой мозг просто… - Стайлз жестами изобразил взрыв, - …сегодня. А где мои ложки?

\- Мои ложки, - исправил его Дерек.

\- Ну, ладно, придурок, твои ложки. Где они?

Дерек указал на ящик. Открыв его, Стайлз обнаружил, что помимо ложек там лежала только терка для сыра. Перечень кухонного арсенала Дерека возрос до шести пунктов.

\- Так Кора в стае твоей тети? Бывшей стаи? Или стаи в случае брака смешиваются? Почему Питер не перешел в ее стаю?

\- Кора в ее стае, да. После пожара она жила с ними, - Стайлз поднял взгляд и увидел, что Дерек плавными движениями чистил красный перец. – Стаи не смешиваются. Она… Тетя Эдди переехала в Калифорнию, чтобы получить докторскую степень, и не захотела возвращаться. Официально она свою стаю не покидала. Их брак был скорее… услугой.

\- Ого. И Питер нормально это воспринял?

\- Питер сделал, как ему сказали, - усмехнулся Дерек.

\- И договорные браки у оборотней… ну, норма? – от удивления брови Стайлза были на полпути в стратосферу.

\- Это не редкость. Хороший способ заключить союз между стаями.

\- Ты шутишь, что ли? Чувак, я рад, что ты больше не Альфа, потому что я бы ни за что на такое не согласился!

Стайлз немедленно прикусил язык.

\- Извини, - сказал он, поморщившись, и сосредоточился на помешивании мяса.

\- Я бы тебя никогда не отдал в чужую стаю, - в голосе Дерека ясно звучала улыбка, и Стайлз поднял взгляд, чтобы убедиться. С самодовольной усмешкой на лице, Дерек спокойно резал перец. – Тебя отправили бы назад через неделю, наплевав на все договоры.

\- Чтобы ты знал, этому миру повезло, что я у него есть, - объявил Стайлз, направив на Дерека ложку.

\- Воистину, - сухо согласился Дерек.

\- Я готовлю тебе ужин, умник. Где бы ты без меня был? В «Бургер-кинге»?

Дерек широко улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами:

\- Я бы поймал какого-нибудь малыша буффало.

\- Это не смешно. Ты их вообще видел? Они очень милые. Это ж пушистые маленькие коровы. Они как плюшевые мишки, только коровки.

\- У тебя мясо подгорает, - заметил Дерек.

\- Черт! О, блин, прилипло к гребаной кастрюле.

Стайлз лопаткой осторожно оторвал кусочки мяса от кастрюли. Они оставили на ее дне коричневые пятна, но Стайлз утешил себя, что во время тушения на слабом огне они должны были отмокнуть.

\- Стайлз, убирайся с кухни, пока не поранился, - вздохнул Дерек.

\- Что? – Стайлз посмотрел на него с обидой. – Да я тут шеф-повар. А ты су-шеф. Ты не можешь меня выгнать. Я не допущу никаких су-революций.

\- Я тебя и не выгоняю, - закатил глаза Дерек. – Просто… Иди, присядь на диван. Где рецепт?

\- Нет! Это часть процесса обучения принятию подарков, - заявил Стайлз. – Ты так просто не отвертишься.

\- Можешь в качестве подарка отказаться от плана спалить мою кухню, - ответил Дерек, оттесняя Стайлза от плиты.

\- Ладно, - фыркнул Стайлз и протянул ему телефон. – Рецепт тут. Предупреждаю сразу, остальные вкладки – это порно видео.

Дерек едва не уронил телефон и тут же бросил на Стайлза взгляд, в котором ясно читалось: «Ты, блядь, издеваешься?». Стайлз поиграл бровями.

На самом деле, все остальные вкладки были сайтами с методиками расслабления и медитации, которые Стайлз пробовал, исходя из собственной теории «уснешь спокойным – проспишь спокойно». Желанной цели Стайлз пока не достиг, но зато нашел сайт, обучающий дыхательным упражнениям под классную заставку дальнего космоса.

\- Мне-то нахрена это знать, - Дерек раздраженно швырнул телефон на стол.

Стайлзу показалось, что уши у Дерека порозовели, но он списал это на игру воображения.

\- У тебя мясо горит, - сказал Стайлз.

Дерек с досадой выхватил из его рук деревянную ложку.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся и, прихватив рюкзак, прошел в гостиную. У него оставалось еще кое-что для Дерека, и время для последнего на сегодня подарка было самое подходящее.

\- Что нового в книжном бизнесе? – спросил Стайлз, доставая веселые рождественские наклейки.

\- Ничего.

\- Ясно. Омег в последнее время не убивал?

\- Нет.

\- С соседями не подружился?

\- Нет.

\- Бомб в подарок не получал?

\- Стайлз, заткнись.

Стайлз широко улыбнулся и прилепил к окну снежинку.

К тому моменту, как Дерек наконец заметил, Стайлз успел создать на окне очаровательный зимний узор и уже начал размышлять, продолжить ли рождественскую сказку и на окне спальни или же сосредоточиться исключительно на гостиной.

\- Стайлз, что ты делаешь с моим окном?

\- Празднично же! – Стайлз оглянулся на Дерека. Тот хмуро осматривал украшение, сложив руки на груди, и Стайлз решил оставить окно спальни в покое.

\- Сними, - распорядился Дерек.

\- Не-а.

\- Смотрится глупо.

\- Немножко приятных глупостей тебе как раз не помешает, - возразил Стайлз. – Полезно для души.

\- Чушь какая, - в отчаянии возвел глаза к потолку Дерек.

\- Иди и готовь чили, Дерек, - Стайлз махнул рукой в сторону кухни.

\- Сядь и заткнись, Стайлз, - огрызнулся Дерек.

\- Эй, ты первый начал, - Стайлз с невинным видом поднял руки. – Я и слова не сказал, пока ты не начал это свое «Стайлз, почему ты лепишь на мое окно белочек в пушистых шапочках, я же настоящий Гринч и в ужасе от такой прелести», а потом я…

\- Сядь, - повторил Дерек, указывая деревянной лопаткой на диван. – Почитай свое тупое руководство борьбы с зомби. Не вздумай трогать другие книги.

Стайлз с досадой выдохнул, но отложил оставшиеся наклейки и направился к дивану. Руководство он не взял, в основном, потому что некоторые главы книги слишком живо напоминали о сюжете его дурных снов, а это резко расходилось со всеми рекомендациями метода репетиции мысленных образов. Развалившись на диване, он свесил ноги с одного из подлокотников и уставился в потолок.

Стайлз на секунду закрыл глаза. Когда он снова их открыл, солнце почти закатилось за горизонт, а Дерек ставил на пол рядом с диваном глубокую тарелку, из которой доносился дивный запах чили.

\- У тебя слишком удобный диван, - пожаловался Стайлз, пытаясь сообразить, сколько времени он проспал. Кошмаров не было.

\- Я над этим поработаю, - пообещал Дерек откуда-то из глубины квартиры.

Стайлз сел и взял тарелку.

\- Ничего себе, чувак, выглядит офигенно. Конечно, не хватает кукурузного хлеба, сметаны, сыра и кусочков бекона, но и так сойдет. Ты что, скрываешь от всего мира свои потрясающие кулинарные навыки?

\- Это всего лишь чили, Стайлз, - с досадой ответил Дерек, выходя из кухни с собственной тарелкой. – Его и дрессированная мартышка приготовила бы. И потом, разве ты не собирался приготовить _полезное_ чили?

\- Ну, да, но это же не для меня. Это у папы проблемы с сердцем.

\- Тебе не приходило в голову, что тебе тоже придется иметь с этим дело?

\- Скорее всего, - Стайлз пожал плечами. – Но, знаешь, надо же воспользоваться хорошим обменом веществ, пока есть возможность. К тому же, давай признаем, что в качестве маскота волчьей стаи у меня не очень-то высокие шансы дожить до возраста, когда приходится беспокоиться о холестерине.

Дерек сильно помрачнел, но промолчал.

\- Сядь, - похлопал по дивану Стайлз. – Не стой над душой.

Дерек вздохнул, словно ему только что велели выполнить до полуночи внушительных список домашних дел, и спросил:

\- Ты ведь после этого уйдешь, так? И за дверью меня не ждет поющая телеграмма или еще какая-нибудь хрень?

\- Чувак, - произнес Стайлз. Его мозг мгновенно заработал, вычисляя кого из театрального кружка можно было бы легко подкупить на подобный фокус, а самое главное – какую песню выбрать для настолько важного случая.

\- Я идиот, - вздохнул Дерек, тяжело опускаясь на диван.

\- Ты гений! – горячо возразил Стайлз, и Дерек бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

Дерек сел на противоположном краю дивана, игнорируя место, которое Стайлз ему так щедро выделил.

\- Чего ты так далеко уселся? – осклабился Стайлз. – Я не кусаюсь.

Дерека это не впечатлило, так что Стайлз закатил глаза и подвинулся ближе.

\- Стайлз.

\- Да? – невинно спросил Стайлз и подвинулся еще.

\- Стайлз.

\- Там пружины сломаны, - бессовестно заявил Стайлз, подвигаясь еще ближе. – Ты сидишь на единственной хорошей части дивана.

\- Ты же только что жаловался, что диван слишком удобный, - стиснул зубы Дерек.

\- Мне холодно, - вместо ответа сказал Стайлз, наконец удобно устроившись совсем близко к Дереку. – А ты, блин, такой теплый. Это потому что ты оборотень, да?

\- Да, - неохотно ответил Дерек.

\- Круто, - объявил Стайлз, попробовал чили и застонал: - О-о-о, божечки, это еще вкуснее, чем кажется. Как тебе удалось?

\- Заткнись и ешь молча, - сердито ответил Дерек, но Стайлз поднял взгляд и понял, что стал свидетелем редкого зрелища: Дерек Хейл покраснел.

\- Ничего, друг, - Стайлз с сочувствием похлопал его по бедру, и Дерек напрягся еще больше. – Я унесу твой секрет в могилу.

Дерека это не успокоило. Однако пока Стайлз без умолку болтал об очередной части «Сумерек», Дерека постепенно покинуло напряжение, и он осторожно расслабился, как нормальный человек. Стайлз был очень доволен.

Никто не желал участвовать в поющей телеграмме меньше, чем за полтинник, а Стайлз был на мели после поездки за подарками, так что эту затею пришлось отбросить. Конечно, оставался вариант спеть самому. Он, однако, всерьез не рассматривался, поскольку идея преподнести Дереку такой материал для кошмаров резко противоречила всем целям подарочной кампании Стайлза.

В любом случае итогами воскресенья Стайлз был более чем доволен: у Дерека остались библиотечная карточка, купоны, Нетфликс, очаровательный узор на окне и полкастрюли превосходного и полезного чили. Если подумать, их с Дереком теперь даже можно было назвать друзьями. Стайлз и подарка как такового ему в воскресенье не принес.

Но, очевидно, ничего из уроков Стайлза на тему дружелюбия и подарков в упрямой голове Дерека не осело, потому что, придя домой в среду, Стайлз обнаружил в своей комнате коричневый бумажный пакет.

\- Да он издевается, - пробормотал Стайлз, швырнул рюкзак на кровать и сердито направился к своему столу, на котором восседал неизвестный пакет.

Стайлз был твердо намерен вышвырнуть его, какой бы смехотворно дорогой подарок ни оставил для него Дерек на этот раз. Дереку необходимо было, наконец, понять, что Стайлз не делал ему одолжений, ничего не ждал взамен и, упаси боже, не вел счет.

Он схватил пакет, открыл его, взглянул внутрь и увидел… камни.

Стайлз, не удержавшись, фыркнул.

Взглянув в пакет еще раз, Стайлз обнаружил, что камни были круглые и отполированные. Среди камней лежала веревка. Стайлз вывалил содержимое пакета на стол, чтобы внимательно все осмотреть.

Каждый из камней был размером с мячик для гольфа и имел в середине дыру, через которую все они были соединены, словно огромное ожерелье, грубым плетеным шнурком. Не нужно было быть оборотнем, чтобы понять, что каменная цепь пахла дымом, землей и каким-то благовонием. Стайлз взял камни в руки и пропустил цепь между ладонями. Она оказалась тяжелой и длинной, не меньше метра с четвертью.

Спустя несколько секунд он заметил, что на другой стороне пакета было написано: «Положи на пол, у края кровати».

Других объяснений не было, и Стайлз вздохнул и открыл ноутбук, чтобы начать собственное исследование.

 **Кому: Дерек**

«Прекрати свои попытки отплатить мне за подарки, мудак. Это невежливо».

 **От: Дерек**

«Прекрати дарить мне подарки».

 **Кому: Дерек**

«Не вариант, придурок».

Стайлз на автопилоте нажал кнопку будильника, натянул одеяло повыше и уткнулся лицом в складку между подушкой и одеялом, испытывая всепоглощающую ненависть к лакроссу. _Что за нелепый спорт._ Шел дождь, и уже наступил декабрь, а это значило, что Финсток наверняка собирался сделать тренировки еще более изматывающими из-за подступающего сезона игр. Четверг был днем кардио, так что Стайлза ожидал забег на длинную дистанцию, разбавленный порциями спринта, поскольку основным принципом тренера был «А почему бы и нет?».

Светлой стороной – если, конечно, она имелась у вставания в такую рань ради того, чтобы побегать под ледяным дождем во имя спорта, который никому не интересен, кроме Бикон-Каунти и нескольких школ на Восточном побережье – было то, что Стайлз чувствовал себя по-настоящему отдохнувшим. Хорошо, потому что только вчера он уснул, положив голову Скотту на спину, пока они ехали в школу. Ужасно неловко получилось, но, слава богу, у Стайлза теперь был хороший шлем, потому что старый свалился бы прямо…

 _Стоп._

 _Стоп, стоп, стоп._

Он выспался.

Стайлз немедленно открыл глаза, уставился на цепочку камней на полу и в бешенстве осознал, что теперь ни за что на свете не смог бы их выбросить.

\- Сукин сын!

 _Гребаный Дерек._ Стайлз был готов нанести последний, убийственный удар.

\- Ты не засыпаешь, - вынесла вердикт Лидия, повернувшись к Стайлзу на одном из занятий, чтобы посмотреть, как у него шли дела.

\- Да, - осторожно сказал Стайлз, силой воли не опуская взгляд. Он и сам знал, что его не тянуло в сон.

\- Почему? – сузила глаза Лидия. 

\- Эм. Собачий бог. Это такие камни с дыркой в середине, ими часто пользовались в Средние века…

\- Я знаю, что это, Стайлз, - резко перебила Лидия.

Он нахмурился, и выражение ее лица смягчилось:

\- Я рада, что они сработали. Ты выглядишь лучше.

\- Спасибо?

Судя по ее виду, Лидии очень хотелось что-то добавить, но вместо этого она отвернулась и больше не поворачивалась.

 **От: Скотт**

«Чувак, почему у Дерека доступ к нашему нетфликсу?»

 **Кому: Скотт**

«В прошлом месяце ты дал пароль Айзеку»

 **От: Скотт**

«Можно, я зайду сегодня? Один, без Айзека»

 **Кому: Скотт**

«Конечно»

 **Кому: Лидия**

«Ты ведь знаешь, что проблема была не в тебе? Ты была отличным якорем».

 **От: Лидия**

«Очевидно, что нет»

 **Кому: Лидия**

«Если бы ты не была хорошим якорем, я бы умер тогда в этой ванне»

 **От: Лидия**

«Теперь у тебя есть собачий бог. Все в порядке».

 **Кому: Лидия**

«ТЫ САМЫЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ЯКОРЬ»

 **Кому: Лидия**

«ТЫ САМЫЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ЯКОРЬ»

 **Кому: Лидия**

«ТЫ САМЫЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ЯКОРЬ»

 **Кому: Лидия**

«Я МОГУ ПРОДОЛЖАТЬ ВЕСЬ ДЕНЬ»

 **Кому: Лидия**

«ПРАВДА МОГУ»

 **Кому: Лидия**

«ТЫ САМЫЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ЯКОРЬ»

 **Кому: Лидия**

«ТЫ САМЫЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ЯКОРЬ»

 **От: Лидия**

«ХОРОШО. Ладно, я хороший якорь. Перестань мне писать, мы ужинаем, мой телефон постоянно вибрирует. Это неприлично».

 **Кому: Лидия**

«:D»

Стайлз приготовил новый план, решив окончательно завязать с пустяковыми подарками. На этой раз он собирался поразить Дерека до глубины души. Подарок должен был стать настолько невероятно, мозговыносяще впечатляющим, чтобы у Дерека никогда не было шанса за него расплатиться, если только он не решил бы оплатить Стайлзу учебу в колледже или совершить что-нибудь столь же безумное.

(Искал ли Стайлз заклятия воскрешения? Ладно, да, было дело, но всего только минутку. Стайлз помнил «Кладбище домашних животных» и не был конченым идиотом.)

Он собирался во что бы то ни стало научить Дерека нормально функционировать в обществе. После ухода Скотта (Стайлз был почти уверен, учитывая фиаско с Днем благодарения, что его ждала лекция об отношениях с Айзеком) Стайлз намеревался приступить к тщательному планированию всех деталей.

\- Итак, - Скотт сел на кровать Стайлза и нахмурился. – Чувак, компьютер потом, я хочу поговорить.

«Блин. Точно про Айзека».

Стайлз вздохнул, но выбрался из кресла и поплелся к кровати. Скотт сидел, скрестив ноги, и Стайлз сел напротив в той же позе. Скотт просиял. Стайлз подозревал, что он насмотрелся на YouTube видео о лидерстве, прежде чем прийти, и в очередной раз с нежностью спросил себя, за что он вообще любил этого чудака.

\- Давай, выкладывай уже, - закатил глаза Стайлз.

Скотт помолчал несколько секунд, затем поморщился и сказал:

\- Помнишь, мы обсуждали Айзека и то, что надо типа делиться дружбой?

\- Я делился! – тут же возмутился Стайлз, но его возмущение Скотта ничуть не впечатлило.

\- Ты вел себя с Айзеком, как последний мудак, - сказал он.

\- Айзек вел себя точно так же, - заметил Стайлз.

\- Знаю, я и не спорю. Я только хочу сказать, что вы оба хороши.

\- Вообще-то, по-моему, он первый начал, учитывая, что он пытался меня сожрать, а потом вел себя как полный урод, - Стайлз ткнул себя в грудь большим пальцем и заявил: - Я просто защищался.

Скотт поднял брови. Стайлз в ответ поднял свои.

\- Стайлз, - сказал Скотт.

\- Ну, он правда первым начал, - не отступал Стайлз.

Скотт изобразил сочувствие:

\- Ладно, возможно, но у него был по-настоящему тяжелый период. Ты же знаешь, как сложно, когда только стал оборотнем – я ведь тоже вел себя иногда как полный род, помнишь. Плюс, его отец и другие проблемы… 

Стайлз закатил глаза.

\- Слушай, я же не прошу, чтобы вы стали друзьями, - сказал Скотт, и Стайлз фыркнул. – Вы друг другу не нравитесь. Ладно. Но, может, начнете вести себя по-человечески друг с другом? Между двух огней мне очень хреново, честно говоря.

Скотт посмотрел на Стайлза своим фирменным щенячьим взглядом, и Стайлз застонал:

\- Скотт, он мне не нравится. Он носит шарфы в помещении и любит пепси. Он скотина.

\- Он просто немножко обидчивый. И не он один, между прочим, - _черт бы побрал эту его улыбку_. – Ладно тебе, Стайлз. Ты уже обещал, что постараешься, но я-то знаю, когда ты на самом деле стараешься, а когда нет.

Стайлз нахмурился.

\- Для меня это очень важно, - сказал Скотт, душевно глядя на Стайлза своими большими темными глазами.

\- Ладно. Ладно! Буду вести себя примерно, если он будет, - раздраженно пообещал Стайлз, и на лице Скотта тут же расцвела улыбка:

\- Он будет.

\- Как скажешь, - вздохнул Стайлз.

 _«Делиться хорошо и полезно», дубль два, на этот раз с чувством._

\- У нас все нормально, да? – спросил Скотт.

\- Все нормально, - ответил Стайлз, потому что у них со Скоттом действительно всегда все было нормально.

\- Хорошо, - Скотт кивнул.

В этот момент он до жути походил на Финстока, и у Стайлза внезапно появились пугающие подозрения, что где-то в недалеком будущем притаились разнообразные упражнения на доверие и тренировка командной работы.

\- Это все? – спросил Стайлз. – В смысле, классно поговорили, чувак, но мне еще надо кое-что сделать, так что…

\- Домашка?

Стайлз слез с кровати и хмуро поплелся назад к столу.

\- Дерек. Помнишь те чудесные дни, когда мы понятия не имели, кто это? Ох, как же я по ним скучаю.

\- Хм, - медленно сказал Скотт. – Вы что… в ссоре?

\- О, да, - фыркнул Стайлз. – Понимаешь, у Дерека совершенно абсурдная паранойя относительно подарков. Если у него появляются малейшие подозрения, что какой-то твой поступок можно интерпретировать как имеющий целью сделать ему приятное, Дерек начинает психовать и считает, что должен купить тебе по меньшей мере необитаемый остров, а иначе ты ему потом припомнишь этот должок. Совершенно очевидно, что это пора прекратить.

\- Очевидно, - слегка ошарашенно повторил Скотт.

\- Поэтому я подключил его к нашему Нетфликсу, - добавил Стайлз. – Эти подарки – что-то вроде экспозиционной терапии. Извини, что не сказал тебе. Я понятия не имел, воспользуется ли он своим аккаунтом, поскольку, по-моему, он на самом деле книжный червь.

\- Чувак. Ты покупал Дереку Хейлу подарки? – удивленно спросил Скотт.

\- Сам знаю, как это звучит, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Я не ожидал, что до этого дойдет, но он все время пытался подарить мне что-то в ответ. Пришлось действовать.

Скотт поднялся и покосился на компьютер.

\- Ты ему что-то покупаешь прямо сейчас?

\- Не совсем, - Стайлз свернул все окна, на случай, если Скотту в будущем придется правдоподобно отрицать причастность к этой затее. – Скорее, планирую ответный ход. Уверен, на этом все и кончится, потому что я задумал кое-что эпичное.

Скотт молча пялился на него, и Стайлз нетерпеливым жестом попросил его закругляться – впереди была еще разработка всей операции.

\- Стайлз, - голос Скотта звучал странно, - ты помнишь, как купил Лидии штук десять подарков на день рождения, потому что не мог выбрать один?

\- Ага. Ты имеешь в виду, что я всегда плохо выбираю подарки? Между прочим, с прошлого года я неслабо прокачал этот навык!

\- Не сомневаюсь, - сказал Скотт.

\- Так ты про Лидию? – нахмурился Стайлз. – Ты понимаешь, что я по ней больше не сохну? Этот кораблик давно отплыл.

\- Это я и имею в виду, - ответил Скотт. 

Стайлзу потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы осознать весь смысл сказанного.

\- Ты думаешь, я… Дерек?!

Скотт пожал плечами. Вид у него был одновременно и виноватый, и воинственный.

\- Нет! – выразительно сказал Стайлз. – Да ни за что. В смысле… Нет. Дерек?!

\- То есть вы не встречаетесь? – скептически спросил Скотт.

\- Нет! – от бурной жестикуляции Стайлз чуть не свалился со стула. – Господи, как тебе вообще такое в голову пришло?

\- На тебе была его одежда, - возразил Скотт. – Он приходил к вам на День благодарения. Он по собственному желанию играл с тобой и твоим отцом в настольные игры. Да даже я с вами ни за что не сяду играть, а я твой лучший друг.

Стайлз застонал и уронил голову в ладони.

\- Господи.

\- Так вы с ним просто друзья?

\- Нет! В смысле, наверное. Немножко. Не сказать, что прям друзья, - с досадой вздохнул Стайлз. – Понимаешь, он социально неприспособленный, так что его сложно подогнать под привычные понятия.

\- Ты… ты хочешь с ним встречаться? – после долгой паузы спросил Скотт.

\- Нет, - Стайлз бросил на него сердитый взгляд. Скотт в ответ лишь сочувственно на него посмотрел. – Иди уже! – Стайлз указал на дверь. – Нечего тут. Иди, иди, иди.

Скотт, смеясь, поднял руки и направился к двери.

«Встречаться с Дереком? Пф, я вас умоляю. Чушь какая!»

Субботним вечером Стайлз припарковал машину отца на стоянке у участка. Шериф, закончивший смену час назад, уже успел приехать домой и поспорить с сыном по поводу пиццы на ужин – Стайлз соглашался только на заказ овощной из цельной пшеницы. После дебатов, завершившихся не в пользу отцовской стороны, Стайлз вызвался съездить за ужином.

Однако в пиццерию Стайлз собирался ехать только после выполнения одного небольшого дельца.

\- Привет, Барб, - зайдя в участок, сказал он.

\- Стайлз, - ответила она и кивком показала на коробку для документов у него в руках. – Очередная посылка?

\- Ага, - ответил он, и она жестом разрешила ему пройти. Большинство платили свои штрафы за парковку именно в субботу, и Барб всегда начинала субботнюю ночную смену, занося данные о платежах в базу.

В участке было почти пусто, за исключением новенького, чьего имени Стайлз не помнил – то ли Кайл, то ли Киллиан. Отцу он нравился, но всем новоприбывшим первые несколько недель приходилось работать по ночам и в основном с бумажками. Затем им доставалось ночное патрулирование, третья смена, а уж потом перепадала замена вышестоящих коллег, ушедших в отпуск или на больничный. 

Участок был маленький, и продвижение по службе требовало немало времени.

\- Привет, Стайлз, - сказал Кайл, увидев его. – Что у тебя?

\- Отец попросил забросить. Ривердейл забыл отдать очередную коробку улик, - он состроил гримасу, и Кайл ответил тем же.

Прошлой весной, после перестрелки, всему участку пришлось на несколько недель переехать в главное управление в Ривердейле. После трагедии людей катастрофически не хватало, на новом месте то и дело возникала путаница, и в итоге в управлении в Ривердейле до сих пор находили оставшиеся от гостей из Бикон-Хиллс папки и коробки и отсылали хозяевам.

\- Он сказал оставить на столе, а завтра утром он сам придет и разберется. Тут, похоже, бардак, - Стайлз наклонил коробку, приоткрыл крышку и показал содержимое – разнообразные пакеты для улик, документы и офисные принадлежности.

\- Тебя впустить? – спросил Кайл, отодвигаясь от стола.

\- Не-а, - Стайлз покачал головой, засунул коробку под мышку и вытащил из заднего кармана карту-пропуск. – Папа дал мне карту. Спасибо.

\- Не за что, - ответил Кайл и снова погрузился в работу.

Стайлз прошел мимо него в коридор. Его целью была комната для улик. Стайлз был там всего несколько раз, выполняя поручения отца, но и этого должно было хватить, чтобы разобраться, что к чему.

Карта сработала, открыв дверь, что обрадовало Стайлза, поскольку на самом деле это была не отцовская карта, а копия.

Комната выглядела в точности такой, какой ее помнил Стайлз. Справа от двери стоял стол для сортировки, над которым висели полки с папками, блокнотами и пустыми конвертами. На плакате на стене была описана процедура правильной маркировки улик, предупреждение о вреде неправильной и просьба обращаться к Барб Гринли за разъяснениями, если таковые потребуются. Основное пространство комнаты занимали бесконечные металлические шкафы с полками, на которых лежали улики по всем делам за последние двенадцать месяцев.

Стайлз поставил коробку на стол и направился к полкам. 

Все было разложено строго по датам. Стайлз быстро нашел январские дела и зашагал вдоль шкафов, высматривая среди бесчисленных коробок ту, на которой был указан номер дела об убийстве Лоры Хейл, врезавшийся ему в память больше года назад. 

Коробка с этим номером, которую Стайлз отыскал на одной из нижних полок, оказалась легкой и почти пустой: несколько пакетов с уликами, небольшая стопка фотографий, желтый конверт с кассетами, содержащими записи всех допросов по делу. На этих кассетах был и Дерек. На одной из них был сам Стайлз, дающий показания о том, как он нашел могилу Лоры рядом с домом Хейлов.

Стайлз отогнал воспоминания и взялся за осмотр пакетов с уликами. В них были вещи, которые полиция постепенно нашла в лесу – грязная рваная одежда, туфли, цепочка, сумочка, ключи от машины. Тут же лежала копия той самой статьи, которая заставила Лору сорваться с места и снова приехать в Бикон-Хиллз.

Вытащив сумку и цепочку, Стайлз закрыл крышку и засунул коробку на место.

Он вернулся к столу и вытащил из коробки, которую принес, пакеты для улик. На дно коробки он положил сумку и цепочку Лоры, сверху прикрыл их вещами из фальшивых пакетов, а сами пакеты выбросил в мусорную корзину. Закрыв крышку, Стайлз взял коробку одной рукой. Выходя, он держал коробку так, будто она была легкой и пустой.

Он кивнул Кайлу и Барб, когда снова прошел мимо по пути к выходу. Оба попрощались, не отрывая взгляд от работы, и никто не заметил, что Стайлза трясло.

Его сердце перестало бешено колотиться, только когда Стайлз, забрав пиццу, приехал домой и спрятал коробку в гараже.

Не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы завернуть вещи Лоры в упаковочную бумагу, завязать бантик и оставить их на пороге Дерека в компании веселой записочки. Однако и наблюдать за реакцией Дерека Стайлз не собирался – это было бы грубо и бесчувственно. Поэтому он сложил все в коробку из-под обуви, приехал к дому Дерека на велосипеде, постучал в дверь квартиры и остался ждать.

Через несколько секунд Дерек открыл дверь, и Стайлз сунул ему коробку и объявил:

\- Это тебе.

\- Нет, - решительно ответил Дерек.

\- Да.

\- Стайлз, прекрати тратить на меня деньги, - вздохнул Дерек. - Верни это в магазин.

\- Я ничего на это не тратил, - настойчиво произнес Стайлз. Дерек смерил его скептическим взглядом, и Стайлз распорядился: - Бери! – и толкнул коробку вперед, заставив Дерека неохотно за нее взяться. – Серьезно, ты не пожалеешь. Подожди, пока я уйду, а потом уже открывай, хорошо?

\- Это бомба, да? – страдальчески произнес Дерек.

\- Разумеется, – улыбнулся Стайлз. – Как ты догадался?

Дерек промолчал и снова посмотрел на коробку.

\- Ну, я пойду, - Стайлз указал большим пальцем на лифт. – А то еще взорвется, пока я тут. Увидимся.

Дерек закатил глаза.

\- И еще, через две недели зимние каникулы, - добавил Стайлз уже через плечо. – Ты официально приглашен на семейный вечер. Папа хочет сыграть в Клуэдо. Запиши в своем календаре, чтоб не забыть.

Когда он зашел в лифт, Дерек все еще стоял на пороге, глядя на Стайлза с нечитаемым выражением лица.

Стайлз снова мог спокойно спать ночью и вовсю наслаждался последствиями. С лакроссом снова наладилось, учеба опять стала интересной, а темные круги под глазами исчезли спустя всего несколько дней.

Стайлз, Скотт и Айзек сходили на ночной показ «Сумерки. Сага. Рассвет» и провели весь сеанс, безжалостно высмеивая фильм и перебрасываясь веселыми комментариями с группой обкурившихся студентов, которые сидели через несколько рядов от них. И Стайлз, и Айзек при этом были на удивление вежливы друг с другом. 

Стайлз приготовил отцу бургеры с бизоньим мясом, и шериф едва сдержал слезы радости при виде настоящего красного мяса. 

Лидия и Стайлз готовились к истории. Два часа этой подготовки ушло на просмотр скетчей Монти Пайтона на YouTube.

От Дерека не было ни слуху ни духу. Наверное, он наконец выучил свой урок. Это было хорошей новостью. Наверное.

Стайлз прибирался в своей комнате, повинуясь внезапному приступу любви к порядку (что было очередным бонусом его радостного расположения духа), когда наткнулся на остатки почты, которую позаимствовал у Дерека.

Стайлз уже вернул счет за газ, но не помнил, чтобы в стопке было еще что-то важное. Он перебрал конверты и бумажки, надеясь, что остался лишь спам и ему не придется тащиться к Дереку и с дурацким видом возвращать ему важные письма. 

Рекламные предложения от банков, купон со скидкой, письмо из Мемориального госпиталя…

 _Погодите-ка._

 _Из госпиталя?_

Стайлз вспомнил, что это письмо озадачило его еще тогда, но теперь у него было время внимательно его осмотреть. Адресатом значился Дерек Хейл, на счет письмо не походило. Имя Дерека было напечатано не на наклейке с адресом, а на самом конверте из дорогой плотной бумаги. Стайлз повидал множество писем из этого госпиталя, но подобных не видел ни разу.

Открывать чужую почту было федеральным преступлением, но Стайлз рассудил, что то же самое можно было сказать и о краже улик открытого дела об убийстве.

Стайлз разорвал конверт и вытащил письмо, тоже отпечатанное на плотной дорогой бумаге.

«Уважаемый мистер Хейл,

Мы бы хотели еще раз выразить Вам нашу благодарность за Ваш щедрый взнос в наш прошлогодний благотворительный сбор средств “Автоаукцион против аутизма”. С помощью Камаро мы смогли представить поистине широкое разнообразие моделей. Все вырученные средства послужат замечательной цели – борьбе против аутизма. Посмотреть список добрых дел, которые Вы помогли нам совершить, и наших планов на будущее вы можете на нашем сайте www.bmh.org/autism».

Письмо продолжалась новыми изъявлениями благодарности и намеками на то, что грядущие благотворительные события госпиталя тоже могли бы принести большую пользу с помощью денежных пожертвований или иной помощи. Стайлз просмотрел текст, но его мозг был занят лишь одним: Дерек действительно отдал машину на благотворительность.

Стайлз думал, что сукин сын просто пошутил.

Но, разумеется, Дерек Хейл действительно пожертвовал свою до неприличия сексуальную Камаро на благотворительность и вместо нее купил нелепую домохозяйкину машину. 

Сердце Стайлза билось сильными глухими ударами, и он знал, что это означало. 

«Гребаный Дерек, и гребаные ямочки на щеках, и гребаные свитера с дырками для пальцев, и… Черт возьми».

Стайлз действительно больше не сох по Лидии.

Прошло почти две недели с тех пор, как он виделся с Дереком в последний раз, к тому же экзамены были в самом разгаре, так что Стайлз не сразу понял, что к чему. Он соображал не так плохо, как в то время, когда в его жизни еще не появилась чудесная каменная цепь, но и не настолько хорошо, как обычно.

\- Чувак, - сказал Скотт, когда они подъехали к дому Стайлза на мопеде и остановились, - я думал, в страховой сказали, что его можно только разобрать на части?

Стайлз стянул шлем и опустил ноги на землю.

\- Да, я тоже так думал. Передумали, наверное. Супер!

\- Завтра я за тобой не заезжаю?

\- Не-а, - радостно ответил Стайлз, слезая с мопеда. – Айзек будет в восторге.

\- Выглядит круто, бро, - сказал Скотт.

Машина действительно выглядела потрясающе. Стайлз не помнил, какие именно части его малышки пострадали в аварии настолько, что их требовалось заменить, но мог поспорить, что уж четыре новых колеса или новый бампер ей точно были не нужны.

Хм. Кажется, «Олстейт» и впрямь были не так уж плохи.

\- Детка! – влюбленно воскликнул Стайлз и припал к своему джипу. – Ты даже не представляешь, как я по тебе скучал!

\- Я, пожалуй, поеду, пока ты на нее не забрался, - сказал Скотт.

\- Собачий юмор от оборотня, как оригинально, - проворчал Стайлз, закатывая глаза, и показал Скотту средний палец, не оглядываясь.

Скотт рассмеялся и развернулся на подъездной дорожке.

\- До завтра.

\- Пока, неудачник! – прокричал Стайлз, отодвигаясь от джипа настолько, чтобы можно было достать телефон. Набирая номер отца, он наглаживал свою детку и внимательно осматривал все видимые поверхности.

Машина выглядела превосходно – стоило чаще ее разбивать.

\- Стайлз? Что случилось?

\- Кроме того, что ты мне не сказал, что мою детку выпустили на свободу? – спросил Стайлз.

\- Твою… Что?

\- Мой джип, - пояснил Стайлз. – Я думал, они решили его разобрать?

\- Они и решили, - медленно сказал отец.

Стайлз покосился внутрь через окно – да, все следы от сигарет на сиденьях были на месте. Определенно его машина.

\- Он стоит на нашей дорожке и выглядит лучше, чем десять лет назад.

\- Шутишь, - после паузы сказал отец.

\- Нет, - Стайлз обошел вокруг джипа.

\- Так, - сказал шериф. – Я, наверное, позвоню «Олстейт» и узнаю, что к чему. Удивительно, что машину пригнали к дому. Должны были позвонить и попросить забрать. Странно.

\- Ага, - согласился Стайлз.

Закончив разговор, Стайлз направился в гараж, чтобы убрать шлем. То, что в этом шлеме он больше не нуждался, было еще одним поводом для радости.

«Супер. Так-то Дерек Хейл. Стайлзу Стилински вовсе не нужны твои глупые, смехотворно дорогие… подарки…»

\- Сукин сын!!!

\- Дерек! – Стайлз колотил в дверь его квартиры. – Дерек, лучше открывай, придурок. Я знаю, ты дома! Я видел твою домохозяйкину машину на парковке! – домохозяйкину машину, которую Дерек купил, потому что пожертвовал свою донельзя крутую тачку на благотворительность. – Дерек!

Дерек распахнул дверь как раз в тот момент, когда Стайлз собирался в очередной раз ударить по ней кулаком. Разумеется, будучи рассудительным оборотнем, Дерек перехватил его руку, не дав стукнуть себя по лицу. 

\- Стайлз, что случилось? – требовательно спросил Дерек, широко раскрытыми глазами осматривая Стайлза сверху донизу.

\- Да что с тобой не так, социально недоразвитый ты дебил! – взорвался Стайлз, тыкая пальцем Дереку в грудь. 

Под напором Стайлза Дерек отступил, и Стайлз ворвался в квартиру.

На лице Дерека появилось понимание.

\- Видишь! Ты знаешь, что натворил!

\- Я всего лишь…

\- Ты починил мой джип! Как ты вообще это сделал – угнал его из мастерской и своей гребаной волчьей силой разогнул все вмятины? – Стайлз бешено жестикулировал, то размахивая руками, то запуская пальцы в волосы.

\- А что я должен был сделать? – Дерек имел наглость напустить на себя раздраженный вид.

\- Да ничего! Я хотел, чтобы ты ничего не делал!

\- Стайлз, ты достал мне Лорины… Я не мог оставить это просто так, джип – это пустяки, это даже близко не отплатит тебе за…

\- Да в том-то и дело! – перебил Стайлз. – В том-то все и дело! Ты не можешь мне отплатить, потому что ты и не должен, идиот.

\- Я тебе сказал, чтобы ты мне ничего не покупал, - угрюмо сказал Дерек. – Это ты никак не мог остановиться.

\- Да я просто хотел тебе что-нибудь подарить! – всплеснул руками Стайлз.

\- Почему? – настойчиво спросил Дерек.

\- Не знаю! Потому что ты заслуживаешь, чтобы с тобой случались хорошие вещи, дебил!

Дерек удивленно на него уставился.

\- Ты заслуживаешь, чтобы с тобой происходили хорошие вещи, - стиснув зубы, повторил Стайлз, потому что – к черту все, помирать, так с музыкой. – Вот почему, ясно? Вот и вся тайна. А когда ты мне даришь что-нибудь в ответ, ты как будто говоришь: «Нет, я этого не заслужил». А ты заслуживаешь, ты гребаный безмозглый мудак. Заслуживаешь подарков.

\- Я не…

\- Да, - решительно перебил Стайлз, и Дерек смерил его сердитым взглядом. – Ты и правда отдал Камаро на благотворительность, - на лице Дерека отразилось изумление. – Да. Да, я в курсе. И ты дважды вернулся в Бикон-Хиллз, даже после того, как с тобой тут случились чудовищные вещи. Ты хороший старший брат. И ты охотился за омегой, хотя мог бы свалить это на Скотта, чуть не убился и все-таки довел дело до конца. Ты… Ты хороший человек. В смысле, ты конечно, мудак, каких мало. Про тебя надо отдельную страницу на TVTropes завести, ей богу. Господи, да что ты улыбаешься-то?

\- Потому что ты идиот, - объяснил Дерек, подступая ближе.

\- Я… Я не идиот! Это ты идиот, ты меня слушал вообще?

\- Стайлз, - у Дерека в глазах внезапно появился хищный блеск, заставивший Стайлза отступить. – Я тебе нравлюсь.

Стайлз сложил руки на груди.

\- Не настолько.

\- Ты покраснел, - ухмыльнулся Дерек, подступая еще ближе.

\- Нет.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что оборотни распознают ложь?

\- Я не краснел, я от природы такой румяный, - Стайлз отступил, уперся спиной в стену, и Дерек остановился прямо перед ним.

\- Ты знаешь, что мы можем чуять возбуждение?

Стайлз сглотнул.

Дерек разжал скрещенные руки Стайлза, держа его за запястья, и наклонился, остановившись в сантиметрах от его лица.

\- А мы можем. Поэтому я знаю, что прямо сейчас ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал. И что ты давно этого хочешь. Я прав?

\- Возможно? – проскулил Стайлз.

Дерек наклонился и…

\- Погоди! – резко отвернув голову, сказал Стайлз. – Я очень надеюсь, что это не очередная ебанутая попытка расплатиться за вещи Лоры! Ты мне ничего не должен. Вообще-то, это я тебе должен, учитывая, что ты каким-то волшебным образом взял и починил мой джип, потому что ты настолько тупой. И я… я хочу намного больше, чем поцелуй. В кино сходить, например. Так что, если ты на самом деле…. Ну, знаешь…

Дерек молча наблюдал, выжидая, и волчий блеск в его глазах только усилился. 

\- Просто… - Стайлз выразительно посмотрел на него. – Это не только для меня, так?

\- Поверь мне, Стайлз, - вкрадчиво произнес Дерек. – Этот подарок - только мой.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Перевод всех фраз:**  
>  807 06H4D3}|{1/I M0/I0D3L| - ВОТ ОБНАДЕЖИЛ МОЛОДЕЦ  
> 0M3g4 M3P78 - ОМЕГА МЕРТВ  
> Nie jestem - Нет  
> witam, babcia - привет, бабушка  
> kocham cię - я люблю тебя  
> Spierdalaj - Отъебись
> 
>  
> 
>  **Примечания:**  
>  **Гордон Рамзи** \- британский шеф-повар шотландского происхождения. Первый шотландец, удостоившийся трёх звезд [Мишлен](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%B4_%D0%9C%D0%B8%D1%88%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD). Известен, помимо прочего, вспыльчивым и прямолинейным характером.
> 
>  **Сиротка Энни** \- одиннадцатилетняя девочка, главный персонаж одноименной серии комиксов, выходившей с 1924 по 2010 годы. По мотивам комикса были созданы мюзикл, радиошоу и несколько фильмов. Одна из самых популярных песен бродвейского мюзикла "Энни" (1977) называлась It's a hard-knock life - "[Тяжела наша жизнь](http://pleer.com/tracks/5688372i46W)" 
> 
> [Spark Notes](http://www.sparknotes.com/) \- англоязычный учебный сайт для школьников и студентов, на котором можно читать материалы по различным предметам, а также проходить тесты.
> 
> [TVTropes](http://TVTropes.org) \- англоязычный сайт, посвящен тропам и идиомам телевидения, радио и кино (таким тропам, например, как "Хмурый снаружи, добрый внутри" - персонаж, отличающийся добрым сердцем, несмотря на постоянную угрюмость)
> 
>  **leet 1337** \- распространившийся в Интернете стиль применения английского языка. Основные отличия — замена латинских букв на похожие цифры и символы, имитация и пародия на ошибки, характерные для быстрого набора текста. Существует и [переводчик](http://1337translate.blogspot.ru/) с русского языка на leet.
> 
> [Нетфликс](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Netflix) (Netflix) - американская компания, поставщик фильмов и сериалов на основе потокового мультимедиа. Основана в 1997 году.
> 
> [WikiHow](http://www.wikihow.com/Main-Page) \- сайт с инструкциями на любой случай жизни. Есть [русская](http://ru.wikihow.com/%D0%97%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F-%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0) версия.
> 
>  **Клуэдо (Cluedo)** \- настольная игра детективного жанра. В игре шесть игроков-персонажей, которые являются подозреваемыми в деле об убийстве. Каждому из игроков соответствует свой цвет: мисс Скарлетт (красный), полковник Мастард (жёлтый), миссис Уайт (белый), преподобный Грин (зелёный), миссис Пикок (синий), профессор Плам / Professor Plum (фиолетовый).
> 
>  **Экспозиционная терапия** \- вид когнитивно-поведенческой терапии, при котором пациент должен повторно вспоминать о травмирующем эпизоде в безопасной обстановке и учиться контролировать свой страх. 
> 
> **Allstate, "Олстейт"** \- одна из крупнейших страховых компаний в Северной Америке.


End file.
